Harry Potter and the Travel to Alternate Dimension
by vishalddarkside
Summary: After many years of his existence as the Master of Death, Harry Potter is summoned to another dimension to solve the problem of Tom Riddle. The only catch is that this Harry is not happy about being used again. Now, Chaos and Mayhem will be unleashed in their world. Dumbledore, What have you done? Inspired by On a Pale Horse by Hyliian along with Author's Permission to use story.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Travel to Alternate Dimension**

* * *

**Harry Potter or Hadrian James Potter became the Master of Death when he foolishly, on the insistence of Ron and Hermione collected the Deathly Hallows after the defeat of Dark Lord after the Battle of Hogwarts, not knowing that the Hallows had already chosen him their master and made him the Master of Death. That night the three Hallows disappeared in front of the Golden Trio and unknown to anyone fused themselves to the mortal shell of Harry Potter. The manipulations and betrayals of Albus Dumbledore come to light and the young saviour tired of all betrayals, battles and bloodshed leaves the Magical Community to go on a two year self-exile at his newly discovered Potter Estate and Potter Lordship among others. Goblins demand compensation for the break in and damage to the bank and Harry Potter loses a third of his Potter Family Liquid assets to pay for his transgressions.**

**Two years forward and Harry Potter has become a force of nature in the whole of Magical Europe. He breaks away publically from the shadow of Dumbledore whose actions are brought to light by him and he tarnishes the image of Dumbledore forever. His works in various Magical fields and old magic make him a well-known person all over the globe. Harry Potter also goes through his magical maturity and breaks through several blocks on magical core and natural abilities making him a virtual god. Unknown to all and to Harry Potter himself, this is due to the influence of the Deathly Hallows who are slowly making him ready for their full powers.**

**Harry Potter joins the Department of Mysteries and studies the various secrets of the much feared department and in a year becomes its second in command. On the other hand, resentment and anger is growing in the remaining Pure Blood followers of Tom Riddle. They plan an assassination of the young Potter Lord in the Ministry and are supported by several of Dumbledore's supporters who feel the young lord is getting more powerful.**

**An year later, Harry Potter is attacked at the Death Chamber where he is studying the Veil of Death where he is betrayed by Ron Weasley who banishes him into the Veil of Death which seals itself off and levels half of the Ministry in an explosion of Chaos and Death magic which strips the cores of most of the attackers making them non magical. Seven days later, the Veil opens itself again and Harry Potter walks out as the Reincarnation of Death and essentially an immortal. His age had regressed to nineteen years of age. Harry Potter then kills all the supporters of his assassination plot and is brought up in front of the ICW to explain himself and the episode, where he is trialled and then acquitted of all charges due to no proof against him.**

**Harry Potter, who now knows his role as the Emissary of Death, decides to give the Magical World one more chance and is disappointed at their stupidity. After a few years, he vanishes from the magical world to ascend to the level of supernatural. This story is his adventure when he is summoned by another world's manipulative Dumbledore to kill their Voldemort after the Dark Lord killed the young Potter boy on the fateful night and only Lilly Potter survived the Killing Curse making her the Witch Who Lived.**

**The first two chapters are taken mostly from the fic which inspired me to write this story - ****On a Pale Horse by Hyliian.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**A/N:**

**Before we start this, I want to tell you that I have been reading both fanfics and paid mainstream literature for the last several years. This story is the culmination of ideas that have been infesting my mind for months. There are a lot of ideas used in this story that come both from other fanfics and from mainstream books, TV, etc. So I request not to be told that things which I already know.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter, Master of Death, Destroyer of Worlds, Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse, looked at the people walking below him on the streets of London and smiled to himself. His emerald green eyes glowed softly as he used the magical sight to scout for his next victim. Right now he was standing on the clock face of the famous Big Ben. He looked a bit bored and then decided to go home.

An old man who was ill from a terminal disease, died and Harry sighed softly to himself as he felt the soul of the person pass through him to the great beyond. Although, he felt each and every death on this world, he only looked at those souls that had a signified relevance to him. For example, this person who died was the last of the Dursleys, his great- great nephew to be exact. Even though he hated the bastards who abused him in his early mortal life, he still felt a kinship to them. After all blood was blood and so was family.

A pity, Petunia never understood that and so never did Vernon. Well, it made his fun more enjoyable when he collected their souls after their deaths and tortured those by making them live their lives as house elves, abused house elves to be exact. It was in his own morbid manner of a poetic justice for him. Dudley had changed a lot so Harry only scared him by pretending to throw his soul into hell before sending him to the Great Beyond for his reward.

Being a Master of Death made him know a lot of things. He could travel into any time duration and anywhere to amuse himself. All he had to do was to simply maintain Balance between Life and Death.

Master of Death - a title he now donned was as misleading as it was the first time he heard it eons ago. A reality that was shoved into face when he was banished into the Veil of Death. He was the Pale Rider. He was Death personified. Before he united the Hallows, Death was not a person, or a creature, or a thing that could conceivably have a 'master.' Death simply was. Being Master of Death did not give him control over 'Death' as the name might have once implied. No, being Master of Death meant that the concept of Death, of The End of All Things, of The Final Breath of the World, was personified in him. He became Death. He was 'officially' in charge of making sure souls got to the afterlife once they died, but that whole business was done entirely subconsciously—he wasn't even aware that he was doing it until two thousand years in his training during a period of intense meditation—meaning he was free to do basically whatever he wanted in the meantime.

As Death, he (obviously) could not be killed. At all. Oh he could be injured, wounded, torn apart, atomized, liquefied, or otherwise obliterated, but he always pulled himself back together in short order. Killing Death was like trying to make water wet, or set fire to a flame. It was pointless because it was already true.

Harry was always 'dead,' so killing him again was useless.

In the void of the Veil, he had undergone pain and torture that no one could endure but he did it by not bending his will to the sensations of his flesh. Then came his salvation. His family; his father and mother - James Potter and Lily Potter; his godfather - Sirius Black; his Uncle Moony - Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks; and many others. He was explained many things, his role as the Emissary of Death, his powers, his strength and last but not the least his impending ascension to supernatural.

The real world had counted only seven days. Harry Potter had counted seven million years. Knowledge of eras past and future, secrets of the world and its people, his abilities, his responsibilities etc. were all covered. Then he was taught to allow the deaths of people, collecting the souls of those passed and passing judgements while learning how to prevent any imbalances like Riddle did with his Horcruxes, Albus did with his Greater Good, Hitler did with his Aryan Supremacy and many others. Teachers of all eras, times and levels of life taught him all they knew.-

He'd learned everything he could think to learn, read everything he could get his hands on, found teachers to teach him things he'd have never imagined, and did just about everything he'd ever wanted to do.

When he came back, he was more like a walking god amongst the living only no one knew it. He often limited himself by large margins. And that was before his Ascension to Death. When he became Immortal.

One time he decided to find out about those souls that were stolen from him by Dementors and the fact why he was affected by Dementors so much when as a child. On learning their origins, he actually found out that Hermione Granger had made the damn monsters in a fit of rage and madness when she had been transported into the past during the times of Dark Ages. She had been his very close friend before the incident. Those soul sucking monsters had been her personal guard and they had instructions to search for him till they perished. And considering that Dementors had an average life span of seven hundred years, they would search for him for a very long time.

It was slightly ironic that he used to have such a strong reaction to them as a mortal, since his best friend had actually created them in the past to search for her best friend after he'd transcended mortality in the future.

Paradoxes.

They still boggled his mind.

The Dementors had been attracted to him due to the instructions of Hermione to them which had been messed up slightly after her Death more than four hundred years of living.

Hermione had been a Dark Lady more terrible than Voldemort and Grindelwald combined. When transported to the past, she had lost most of her memories except for a few memories of her early life and times with Harry up to his incident in the Death Chamber. Curiously, her magical knowledge had not been damaged at the least. {He later found that it were the Fates messing in his domain.}

Blinded by the loss and grief, she had actually stolen the Resurrection Stone and created the Dementors using Necromancy and Demonology. He had punished her for that. The woman was now in his personal dimensional prison but not as a prisoner but as his slave. Even though she was his friend, as Death he had to be fair. And no one steals from Death.

Though he would let her soul go as the damage done by the Fates to her would heal and make her whole. By his calculations he had to take care of her for seven hundred more years.

The prisoners were there whom he tortured when he wished and tried new experiments and punishments to amuse himself. They included the souls of Ronald Weasley, Peter Pettigrew, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, Dolores Umbridge, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and several other Death Eaters.

Heaving a sigh, Harry leaned back and sat down on a chair that materialized out of smoke and shadow just in time to catch him, angling his head toward the 'roof' of the expanse of nothing that made up his home.

He was so bored.

There was nothing to do anymore. He'd outlived all of Earth, twice, taken over various civilizations in various times and places, been a Dark Lord more times than he honestly cared to count, killed Tom Riddle as an infant six separate times out of sheer spite, and even united all the squibs in the magical world in revolt against their wizard superiors—which was surprisingly successful, seeing as squibs weren't afraid to use guns while their enemies disdained 'muggle weapons' as 'nonsense.'

And the purebloods kept on believing it was nonsense up until the squib Leader of the Revolution dropped a bomb on them.

Harry sighed again, letting his arm dangle off the side of his conjured smoke-chair and brushed the ground—it felt like grass for now—with long fingers that hadn't been that way before he'd made the mistake of retrieving the Resurrection Stone from the forest.

Honestly he couldn't even really call himself 'Harry Potter' anymore completely. The features he had in common with the old Harry Potter were mostly gone. He waved a hand absentmindedly and a full length mirror appeared in front of him.

The boy in the mirror was by far one of the best looking males that he had ever seen, better even than the male models he once saw modelling in a catalogue at his aunt's house when he was a mortal. It still shocked him to see the face he did now, every time he looked in the mirror or passed a reflective surface.

Where he used to be short and lanky, Harry now stood tall and broad shouldered at six feet five inches, his entire frame wrapped in thick corded muscles yet seemed built for speed. The scars that had once littered his whole body were now gone, leaving behind only pale white unblemished skin. Even his famous lightning bolt scar that had always looked fresh despite its age was no longer on his forehead. His features that had always been so much like his fathers were now more angular like his mother's had been, a resemblance that was enhanced by his eyes no longer being obscured by glasses, now that he no longer required them to see perfectly, beyond perfectly even.

Harry Potter could now be described as being in perfect physical shape, the epitome of male perfection. After being spotted and photographed by a reporter from Teen Witch Weekly, the first time he had gone out after his sudden and drastic physical change when he had returned from the Veil of Death, he had been labelled by the magazine and soon after by most of the female Wizarding population as the 'reincarnation of Adonis'.

He snorted to himself, ' Not Adonis but Death.'

And it had been bearable. He'd learned to live—sort of—with the fact that he was going to watch all his remaining friends and his family no matter how distantly related, die, and eventually the pain of losing them dulled to a sort of numb indifference—which really helped, actually, because being in constant emotional agony due to something he did had never helped him before. And then there was nothing left. Nothing. He had done everything possible to be done. No matter how small, how bizarre, or how dubiously moral… he'd done it.

And now he was bored.

Tossing a ball that hadn't existed until he'd wanted it to up and down in his hand, Harry pondered.

He sighed again. He was getting introspective.

It wasn't as if he could have led the squibs into revolution that one time when he was bored if he'd done it through showy examples of sheer power. He'd fixed everything afterwards, of course—leaving the Origin timeline so skewed would have been Very Bad Indeed. Knowing his luck, he could have accidentally written himself out of existence by preventing himself from being born or from gathering his Hallows.

Messing with the past had been fun for a while, but he always made sure that events leading up to his Ascension to Death were returned to Origin standards to avoid mistakes. Anything afterwards was free game, though. He couldn't care less what happened to the 'future,' and had amused himself for millennia by experimenting with what he could get away with before the world devolved into a dystopia of epic proportions.

No, if there was one thing Death knew how to do, it was clean up after himself.

But none of this solved his problem. He had nothing to do. He supposed he could go back to Earth again and screw up the timeline or something, maybe blow up a village or a small town, but he'd already done that so many times it really wasn't worth the effort. He sort of wondered if this was why Death had never been personified before. It wasn't like there was a 'Master of Life' he could talk to. He sort of hoped there never would be; despite how much he'd kill for some company—his jokes had only gotten worse due to the isolation—he would never wish his existence on anyone. Especially not the personification of Life itself.

Harry was halfway through another sigh when something interesting happened.

He almost missed it at first. It was a faint sort of tugging in his chest, like someone had tied a thread around one of his ribs and was pulling on it a bit. He felt an initial flash of irritation — Who goes and ties things around people's ribs? Honestly!—before he realized that this was different. This had never happened before, which was such a novel experience that he leapt from his chair (which dutifully dissolved unnoticed behind him) and stilled himself unnaturally so he could focus his considerable senses on this strange phenomenon.

It took him only three fractions of a second to scan his vast reservoirs of knowledge before the answer came to him.

**He was being summoned!**

He laughed aloud, the sound high and cold like it was dipped in the very freezing depths of the Arctic itself, but he barely noticed. Someone was summoning him! Him! Death! The Pale Rider himself! He paused at this revelation, furrowing his brows. No… not Death. No mortal could summon Death. But…

But.

A smile pulled at his lips. It was a slow thing that stretched from ear to ear, exactly like a Cheshire Cat's grin. They might not be capable of summoning Death… but they could summon Harry Potter.

He stretched out his power along the thread tied to his chest, following it curiously, only to find it led nowhere. It reached to the Edge of his formless Void, before abruptly vanishing into nothingness, as if the thread had materialized there and existed nowhere else. His mind raced with possibilities. The thread had not led him in the direction of the Earth, which meant the summons were not of Earth. Or… at least not of this Earth.

He had toyed with the idea of alternate realities of course, but had never dared try and cross over to one, not even in the depths of boredom. He had no way of knowing if a Death already existed there, and had no desire to find out what would happen should he wind up in conflict with another personification of Death. But another reality had reached out to him. This, logically, meant his arrival there would not bring him into conflict against another entity like himself. The Death there would not have allowed it, just as he would not have allowed some other Death to piggyback on a summoning from his Earth.

The grin on his face could not possibly be equated to a human smile any longer, full of pearly white teeth that sharpened the longer he held the expression until it would not look out of place on a predator, a highly apex predator. Harry paused, only briefly, as he considered what might happen to this world if he answered the summons. He was confident that, as Death, he had the power to remain subconsciously connected to this world so as to perform his duties. After all, didn't Death exist in all worlds and all places? It made sense that he could do likewise.

Pulling his power around him like a shroud— he created a full set of clothes over his body {**Same as Albert Wesker's from Resident Evil - Afterlife when fighting Claire and Chris Redfield along with Alice**} What? Don't you expect a person to make a good first impression?—Harry took a step forward and found himself at the end of the thread, having crossed the distance between him and it without actually having had to do so. Lifting up a pale, long-fingered hand, Harry delicately grasped the faint white thread between forefinger and thumb, his other digits raised elegantly in the air, and gave it a gentle yank.

Sensations of shock/fear/surprise/hope/elation echoed across the thread from whoever was summoning him—no, summoning Harry Potter, the boy he used to be—and the tug in his chest doubled. It was still barely noticeable to one such as himself, but at least his summoners' knew he was paying attention now. His smile tilted oddly at the thought; he wondered just what they would think if they knew they'd just gained the full attention of Death.

With a wide, feral grin, Harry stepped forward off the Edge, and decided to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**A/N:**

**Before we start this, I want to tell you that I have been reading both fanfics and paid mainstream literature for the last several years. This story is the culmination of ideas that have been infesting my mind for months. There are a lot of ideas used in this story that come both from other fanfics and from mainstream books, TV, etc. So I request not to be told that things which I already know.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Year 1996 { Alternate Reality }  
#12 Grimmauld Place**

Lily Potter nee Evans, also known to the Magical Community as the Witch Who Loved was pacing in the basement of the room. The story about her life was known to all. The only survivor of a terrible night. The night where she lost her husband and child to the monster Riddle. But no one knew what really happened that night. Not even Dumbledore know the entire story and how she had survived the dreaded Killing Curse except for her and she no desire to parade around that fact. She had fallen in an year-long coma after the attack and after surviving the Avada Kedavra from the Dark Lord to her face. The only mark left behind was a very thin, almost invisible lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

When she awoke, she was hounded by the Ministry, Wizengamot, Dumbledore, reporters, Leaders from various Magical Guilds and what not; for the knowledge to survive one of the three Unforgivable curses. When Lily had known about the fact that many were going to come for the knowledge that she possessed from her friend Selene Lovegood {who worked in the Department of Mysteries}, she had sealed the memories and knowledge that the others craved in her mind using some Ancient Magic that she had read from the Potter and Black Family Libraries.

She was right in that regard as she had been kidnapped and then tortured by a band of mercenaries for a week before she was rescued. Thankfully they hadn't managed to find out anything from her before she was rescued by Sirius, Andromeda, Amelia and Remus. The rumours and her investigations had pointed to the fact that all of them had been hired by Lucius Malfoy and few other families that had served the Dark Lord.

She had tried to push for a measure in the Wizengamot against the bastards but had been stonewalled by the old goat fucker, who had simply tried to act like a disappointed grandfather and then had dared to say that she needed to give her attackers a second chance and they could be still brought back on the path of the Light. She had sneered at the old fool and hidden in the Potter Manor least she murder any person who tried to console her on the loss of her family and her own safety from the public eyes.

She was then contacted over a period of years by the bastard who had the gall to try to guilt trip her, saying that she needed to put away her grudges so that they could work together for the Greater Good. She had been recruited by the Department of Mysteries two years ago; after she had gotten her Masteries in Charms, Runes and Potions that she done from France, Greece and Italy respectively.

It was not that she hated England but she was tired of all the hounding and silly demands of the sheep of England's magical community. She decided to go to Europe to learn new magic and her masteries to drown her sorrow. She had nothing else to do here and was being hounded for other reasons too. She was a widowed Lady of the House Potter and an attractive target to boot. The vast wealth and fortune of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Potter could be gained by marrying her. Several proposals had been sent to her, even from those who had called her a mud blood back in Hogwarts and had served Voldemort.

People are so greedy that it rules out their common sense.

Lily Potter had a lot of fun burning those proposals in her fireplace in the Potter Manor.

After she had come back to England, she was forced to join the Order of the Fried Turkey of Dumbledore's after the emergence of the news that the Dark Lord had been resurrected at the end of the Third Task of the Tri Wizard Tournament that had been held at Hogwarts during what would have been Harry's Fourth year at the magical school. It was not until this year that the news was leaked into the public when the Dark Lord himself made an appearance in the Department of Mysteries in order to retrieve a prophecy and assault her office to kill her and was spotted in the attempt. She was lucky that she had not fallen in the duel with the murderer and had been rescued by Sirius Black and Amelia Bones. She had then against her wishes joined the Order because she firmly believed that one should their friends close and enemies even closer. Also, by this she could keep a close eye on her friends that had been recruited by Dumbledore.

She had no faith in the old fool as she had seen from the first war that all the fool did was share some useless information and then waste a lot of time when news of an attack came. Dumbledore also insisted on using only stunners and non-lethal means against the attackers that left them vulnerable due to a small selection of spells available against their enemies. This had led to many losses back in the first war. And it seemed like Dumbledore had not learnt a single thing from that.

This led to current situation where she was protesting against the ritual but her protests had been shot without giving them a thought.

Lily Potter did not like this plan. She did not like it at all. Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom, had decided that they all were just 'not cutting it' against the fight against the newly revived and unmasked Lord Voldemort. And that they should summon a 'hero' (the actual term used was 'Vanquisher of Voldemort') from another dimension and then somehow convince this unfortunate person into helping them with their own Dark Lord problem. Lily Potter didn't know where Dumbledore got this ritual from or what the old fool was smoking when he suggested it, but she could feel in her bones that it was going to end very, very badly.

Lily Potter rather doubted that any 'vanquisher' they summoned would be in any sort of mind to actually help them. If someone pulled her from her dimension by dubiously legal means and expected her to fight their war for them, she would probably laugh in their faces, tell them to go to hell, and to do creative things to themselves sitting on a nearby the chair while they were at it. There were just so many things that could go wrong with this ritual, and Lily was slightly horrified with herself that she'd let Dumbledore talk her into actually being present for this abomination, even if she had managed to wiggle out of actively participating.

The old man had become infuriating and senile after she had left Hogwarts. She now saw through each and every facade and mask the man wore. How he was a vulture amongst the sheep, waiting for others to fall so that he could advance his own agendas and plots over the bones of others.

A ruthless and clever Machiavellian Master was what she now referred to Dumbledore as.

The magic had gotten progressively thicker until it was a little hard to breathe, until it levelled out at the point where Dumbledore had told them (them being the Order of the Phoenix, of course) that the ritual was making contact with the 'hero' on the other side. This was necessary because, apparently, the magic was supposed to implant a compulsion in the recipient to follow the pull back to this dimension—which Lily found rather sketchy, but she had been outvoted on the matter—and encourage them to come along without fighting the ritual, which could damage all parties involved.

What was not supposed to happen was the magic pull being pulled back. The whole room seemed to jerk in place, as if some sort of god had just gripped hold of reality of their world and yanked on it. Everyone began talking over each other in shock and surprise, wondering what had just happened and if the ritual was working right, as the uneasy feeling in Lily grew. Almost without thought, her emerald green eyes met Minerva's as the only other protesting party met her gaze from across the room. Incredulously, Lily realized that only she and Minerva seemed to have realized that the ritual worked just fine. It was just… whatever they'd hooked on the end of their line was far, far bigger than they were.

"Albus…?" Lily ventured tentatively, going largely unheard in the chaos, but pressing on regardless. "This is a really bad idea."

She was, of course, ignored.

Dumbledore twinkled reassuringly at them all, raising his hands benevolently as a gesture for calm. "Please, settle down everyone. The ritual is working correctly; we simply miscalculated how much power it must take to cross dimensions in such a fashion." And as if to prove this statement, the magic in the air doubled itself as Dumbledore obviously pushed himself even further, which slightly impressed Lily, but she was far too horrified to honestly care about how much magic the old goat was throwing around.

Just as Lily thought the magic in the air would drown them all, it all seemed to be sucked to the middle of the room just as the air ripped itself in half. A huge, jagged crack had just appeared in mid-air, showing nothing but empty, formless black on the other side. Lily's unease tripled itself.

A pale, long-fingered hand gently curled around one edge of the tear in reality, a large silver ring set with a black stone adorning one pale finger as a booted leg stepped out of the rip and onto the wooden floor, which blackened temporarily and then began to repair itself. A young man or boy emerged from the crack as if this sort of thing happened every day, draped in black and silver that curled around him like an intangible serpent, and the tear sealed itself up behind him as if it had never been.

Lily Potter stared. The person was tall, very tall, but there seemed to be almost no wasteful flesh or fat on him at all that she could see except for the circle of his mesh shirt giving her a perfect view of his ivory collared neck and as her gaze lowered to his collarbones she went a furious red as images assaulted her mind; he was all built along the lines of a graceful dancer along with long limbs, with a mane of deep black hair that reached up to his shoulders like a veil of nothingness as they sucked in the very light around them, smokeless fire set in the eyes that were an unforgettable shade of emerald green.

Avada Kedavra green. But more lively and expressive just like a stroked fire.

Just like her own eyes.

His face was angular and exotic looking, shaped with sharp angles and angelic features yet the tone of his skin was pale. The ears were slightly pointed like an elf but barely so. His cheeks were hollowed, that were stretched in the current situation.

The wide grin on the arrival's face sent a cold chill down Lily's spine as she controlled herself; it seemed to spilt his face in half from ear to ear, and his jaws were full of very sharp, very pearly white teeth unlike anything she had seen on any sort of creature, magical or otherwise. There was Black and Silver Trench Coat over his mesh like undershirt that showed his toned and muscled body. The left side of the trench coat the man was wearing, just over his heart, had a strange silver symbol of three shapes that had Dumbledore choking on his own saliva.

All this Lily noticed in an instant. And then the person's aura washed over the room making each and every one of them scared and stumble around.

A crackle of lightning and thunder was heard - emerald green lightning arced over the body of the man as a visible aura of magic manifested around the young man with visible motes of multi coloured light surrounding him in a whirl wind. The ground around him in a meter diameter cracked with the force of his magical output. Lily saw a person, Mundungus Fletcher pull out his wand and began speaking presumably to curse the person when the lightning around him increased in intensity and one of the arcs leapt out and struck Dung who was thrown across the room with strength enough to dent the wall where he fell down un-moving and unconscious.

All this happened only in the span of few seconds before the aura was visibly pulled in, locked inside this… power and stored away like a slumbering dragon.

The man or she could say boy as he looked no older than a nineteen year old at most, looked around the room, the Cheshire grin still filling his face, until those burning curse eyes landed on Dumbledore and sharpened into something impossibly dangerous. The arrival opened his mouth, as a fresh pink tongue—too long for a human, too long! — licking over his lips as he spoke.

"Albus Dumbledore…" he breathed, a cold blast of ice like chilling whisper that bypassed their ears as irrelevant, speaking directly to their very souls. Lily inhaled deep, desperate for air, and wondered just what sort of entity Dumbledore had called here. The grin grew impossibly wider. "You… summoned me?"

The smile immediately took a more feral turn, as the eyes grew a bit larger as the pupils elongated into a feline's shape of a slit giving the person an apex predatory look. Lily did not like that smile. She did not like it at all.

She liked the high, cold laugh that followed even less.

* * *

Hadrian Potter or as he called himself as Death now a day's looked at the assorted group of person's that had summoned him, the Pale Rider himself from his dimension for whatever purpose they wanted.

He could tell the moment he emerged into this reality that there had not been a Death already present. In fact, he seemed to have automatically absorbed the position into himself, and could already feel the departing souls passing through him in a river parallel to the ones he could still feel from his original world.

Excellent.

Hadrian turned back to Dumbledore and found him staring at the symbol he had created over the left side of his trench coat with horrified comprehension. Oh well. Dumbledore had always been a useless, manipulative bastard as far as he was concerned; it just looked like he was a bit slow and doubly useless in this dimension as well.

"You know Mr Dumbledore, it is rude not to mention impossibly insulting to kidnap a person from his home without a message and then ignore him while you try to ogle their body for your dirty mind. I suppose that can be expected of you for you believe that you are above laws and entitled to do any crime and get away unpunished for it." He said with a sneer that made Severus's sneer look like a toddler's.

Nearly everyone gasped at the blatant disrespect and insult to the self-proclaimed, Leader of Light. Hadrian heard a very unladylike snort come from his left. He paid it no mind as he watched the reaction of the Bird Club. Several looked stunned at his words while Mrs Weasley was swelling and turning purple with anger. He often wondered if the Weasley Matriarch was related to Vernon and Marge. For all three turned purple and swelled like an unpleasant bull frogs when angered. Next to her was the same old, kind and polite looking Mr Weasley who was smiling slightly.

The paranoid Mad Eye Moody was next who looked the same and had even pointed his wand at him that he had yet to lower. Paranoid Bastard. Just to mess with him, Hadrian smirked at him and watched with barely hidden glee as the man's grip on his wand tightened even more and he restrained himself for cursing him. Chuckling to himself at the suspicious look that the paranoid bastard shot him, Hadrian looked at the next person with a measure of respect and pride.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the man who became the Minister of Magic after the War ended and helped him get out of many tight spots with the Wizengamot during his term as the Minister. He changed the administration and made it more effective for all magical persons and creatures. Also, he removed much of the bigoted laws from the Ministry Charter and was nearly killed for that. Thankfully he survived but lost his left arm completely in the attack. Harry always thought that Kingsley was a Dumbledore's die hard supporter but the man had sworn on his magic that he only lived to serve the weak and downtrodden when possible. He was given a direct pass to the Great Beyond by Hadrian after his death at the age of hundred and ten by a heart attack.

Banishing the thoughts, he looked at the next person and his grin widened when he saw the woman known to others as Emmeline Vance and to him known as the undercover Unspeakable in the Office of Unknown Magic. She was a person who was both working as an Order member and the Department of Mysteries and kept both lives separate except for some occasions. When Voldemort had murdered her in his world, it was not due to her being an Order member but due to her possessing some secrets from the Department of Mysteries. If she hadn't been caught unawares she would had put on a hell of a fight and might have even escaped Riddle's clutches. His grin seemed to have unsettled her as he could see the woman's knuckles tightening over her wand. Looking over others, he passed Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle and the unconscious Mundungus Fletcher. Some others were also present but none were worthy of his attention right now.

Minerva McGonagall was next in his line of sight and he nearly gawked **{nearly for he had an image to maintain}** at the light red blush over her cheeks as she subtly checked him out. Heavens above and Void below, he mentally cursed as his one of the consequences of his Ascension was visible, notably his allure and ability to influence others with it. He already had seen that everyone was terrified of him properly. That was due to the Death Magic coursing through his body which he could change to resemble any person but after a full lunar cycle, it would start getting the features of his old body and reverting to it. As such it made him stand out when he had to live amongst the mortals. But he never found the reason of his allure.

None of his teachers in the Veil had said anything about that blasted Allure. Some had even looked at him like he was asking something stupid.

Only his nineteen year old body was safe from changing and it wasn't exactly conspicuous for long term stays. That is why he preferred his own dimension to live as no one there gawked at him.

He often wondered why after his Ascension to Death, he attracted the attention of females so much and the answer was never to his satisfaction. He could deal with females getting infatuated with him up to mid-forties but Minerva was nearly eighty years old {**Though she looked around forty something**}, old enough to be a grandmother.

May the Void help him.

He passed over her and then looked at the next person who immediately raised his hackles. Severus Tobias Snape, the man who bullied him throughout his time at Hogwarts and had been responsible for the leak of the Prophecy to Riddle who had then targeted his mortal form and parents. Snape had ultimately died at the hands of Hermione Granger when he participated in a raid at her home where he murdered her father and had tried to rape her mother sometime during the summer of their seventh year. Hermione had blown Snivellus' face off using her dead father's shotgun and had killed two other Death Eater's too before the others had run off with their tails tucked beneath their legs.

His smile must have shown something to unnerve the Potions Master who sneered at him before looking away, shaken.

Last, in the room was a beautiful woman that had snorted when he had insulted Dumbledore. She was a beautiful specimen of womanhood and looked like some divine art come to life.

Cream white skin, with dark, lush crimson coloured hair reached up to her small back. Her figure; like that of one seen in fashion magazines. Her long legs accentuating her already lavish curves and of course her eyes. Her dazzling emerald green eyes, shaped like Almonds. This woman would shatter all the female pride of her opponent. Only Veela and Succubus could compare to her beauty and Hadrian had seen plenty and still found them wanting in respect to her.

He knew of her. How could he not know? This woman was no one else but his mother, Lily Potter nee Evans. A brave woman who had sacrificed her life so that her son could live. But if she was alive then it meant only one thing.

To be sure, he looked on the timeline of this world. It took him only a fraction of a second to scan the vast timeline of events before the answer came to him. He mentally growled at the injustice of this world and the painful fate that had befallen the mother of his counterpart. He cursed the Fates of this world for their undue interference and decided to show them why one should not mess with the domain of Death.

But he respected the way the mother of his counterpart - no Lily Potter, lived up to now and decided to help her as much as he could. The rest of the world might suffer but the Pale Rider would help the counterpart of his mother in this world, the best he could. And Death never failed at his tasks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**A/N:**

**Before we start this, I want to tell you that I have been reading both fanfics and paid mainstream literature for the last several years. This story is the culmination of ideas that have been infesting my mind for months. There are a lot of ideas used in this story that come both from other fanfics and from mainstream books, TV, etc. So I request not to be told that things which I already know.**

**Author's Rant:**** I want to make all the people who are screaming about me stealing an idea – I have the permission of Mr. Hyliian to use the story content and I have already given the full credit to him in my first chapter summary. Please do not create additional headaches for me my making allegations like this. It is hard enough for me to keep track of all my works on internet and **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Year1996 {Alternate Reality}  
#12 Grimmauld Place**

Lily Potter nee Evans felt a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time; the feeling of being cared for and loved. A feeling of being at peace after the death of her husband and one year old child all those years ago.

All Lily could do was to stay rooted to the spot when their eyes met. Though the apparition seemed no older than twenty or so, the boy standing before them seemed to have hailed from another plane of existence all together. His eyes were as bitter ice, freezing, and yet burning to the touch, and all about him the air hung thick, unnaturally so. That Halloween night had ruined her life to the maximum but here she was feeling peace when the same eyes as her of the stranger met hers and he nodded almost slowly.

Then the moment was gone as he turned to look at Dumbledore who had flushed at the reprimand before he donned the mask of the caring grandfather and spoke, his eyes twinkling at the stranger and spoke," Welcome, my boy-" this was as much he managed to say before Hadrian blew up at him. One rarely had the chance to, using a mundane expression; take Albus Dumbledore by the balls so as to speak. Unfortunately for the old fool, the Pale Rider had neither qualms nor any restraints on that matter. Given the chance, Hadrian would never back down no matter who his opponent was. As for Dumbledore, he was only a mortal.

"**I AM NOT YOUR BOY! DO NOT CALL ME THAT, ALBUS LEAST YOU FIND THAT YOUR EXISTANCE BE ERASED FROM THE FABRIC OF TIME ITSELF." **He roared at the old coot who jumped and paled immediately as Hadrian's magic spiked though the roof making everyone's hair stand on end as the smell of ozone permeated in the air. Hadrian hated the man for the sheer gall to act like he knew anything about him before speaking to him like he was a two year old. Several of the Order members had fallen to their knees at the magic in the air.

Harry noted with surprise that Lily Potter had remained standing with Minerva, Moody, and Snape and let us not forgets Dumbledore. The old fool remained standing, although his flesh had bleached white and pupils become mere pinpricks in horrified blue irises.

"Sorry, about that. We all did a ritual to summon a person here. Someone who had already vanquished Lord Voldemort. Would I be correct in assuming that this is accurate?" he asked as he tried to gather information and maintain his composure by adopting his grandfather persona but failed due to the terror inducing feelings running through his body. Anyone could see that Dumbledore was shaken and badly at that by the power of the person in front of him.

"Yes. That is correct. I have vanquished the person Tom Marvolo Riddle or as you call him Lord Voldemort. '_Many times that you can even count, you senile old fool._' Why do you ask that from me? And why have you summoned me here? A person has many things to do rather than being called by old men in order to stare at them. Honestly, it's creepy not to mention disturbing." Harry couldn't resist needling the old coot.

As expected, many came to Dumbledore's defence. Cries of 'How dare you'; 'Don't you know whom you are speaking to?' and one of his favourites, 'Mind your manners'.

Molly 'Howler' Weasley began shrieking her patented rant as she swelled even more like a bull frog," How dare you speak to the Headmaster like that, young man? Don't you have any manners? Apologise immediately to him."

Hadrian snorted and spoke, his voice cold as death and sending shivers along their spines as he allowed his aura to drop the temperature in the room to sub-zero range making others shiver uncontrollably. Icicles grew on the ceiling even as ice spread upon the floor.

"**Be Silent, woman!** I am in no mood to listen to your shrill voice. And as for apologies, I have yet to hear **_him_** deny the accusation, which means he is guilty. And, let me tell you so that you can get it through your thick skulls. You kidnapped me from my home to your world, _without me consent or even a thought._ Are you so foolish to think that I would have no one behind me to care for my disappearance? What about my responsibilities in my world? My people and family? Perhaps you should think of others before committing a crime for your selfish ends."

Molly Weasley snapped her mouth shut in surprise at the hard voice of the newcomer. As everyone looked away from him to the flabbergasted and dumbfounded Dumbledore, Hadrian smiled to himself inwardly at the play of words and emotions and the magic he put in his voice that made them more inclined to his side. Only he knew that he had no responsibilities or family or even friends back in his dimension. Well he could lay guilt trips like it were going out of style. He hadn't this much fun in centuries.

Albus Dumbledore was stunned and confused. It rarely happened with him. He did not defend himself from the accusations that the darkly dressed arrival had made against him. He never had to. His colleagues and the Order members would that for him. But he hadn't counted on the quick wit of the arrival that had with a few words turned the tables on him making him look as the culprit and a villain. He was Albus Dumbledore, the next Merlin and the Leader of Light. He did not need to explain himself to others.

Before he could ask the newcomer any more things, Minerva arrived in front of him. He took one look at her thin lips and flashing eyes before he felt the need to groan. He did just that mentally when the woman lit into him. That too in front of all the members of the Order and the persons who looked up to him as their leader.

Hadrian grinned to himself at a job well done at the mental suggestion he had put in the mind of Minerva as he looked at a certain cat Animagus who was currently tearing into the person whose idea had gotten summoned Hadrian in the first place.

"I TOLD YOU, ALBUS! I TOLD YOU THAT THE IDEA FOR THE RITUAL WAS UTTERLY STUPID!" Minerva McGonagall screamed at her boss. "AND YOU STILL WENT AHEAD WITH IT... AND NOW WE ALL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Dumbledore looked very old and shrunken in his place. "And I shall give you the same reasoning as before. It was for the Greater Good. But we must stay focused, Minerva. The longer we take time to young man to help us, the more he will be obliged to spend time here in till he-"

"Surely you can send him back to his dimension!" McGonagall hissed furiously.

"That I cannot do without him helping us. Please understand Minerva that - "Albus told her feebly.

It was Lily Potter who provided the answer. "You'll just have to find a way to that, Albus."

"Lily, you can't-"

"SHUT UP! You listen to me, Albus Dumbledore! You have put that lad and his family through hell because of this foolish idea of summoning using a ritual of yours! No child should have to go through such things!" Minerva took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "As I said, forget about him facing the Dark Lord. However, I don't say that he can't help us. We can ask him about some tactics and events that happened in his timeline that would help us against Riddle. Let him go to his own home. And till then we can have the Order members watch over him."

Hadrian smiled his eerie smile again and attracting every person's attraction. He then gave everyone a short bow as they stared at him.

"Thank you, Lady McGonagall for helping me. I would like to give you some gift for doing this favour for me. Till you all reach a suitable decision for me I'll be just outside." And giving them another mocking bow, he moved to the door.

Silence fell on the gathered mortals like a ton of bricks, complete with dumbfounded, shocked faces and gaping mouths.

It was terribly unattractive.

He stood for a moment near the door and looked back in the way that only Death can be, eyes roving over the gathered humans as he weighed the possibility of messing with them a little more.

The Pale Rider instead smiled at them all—which oddly did not reassure them as much as he'd sort of hoped it would—and nonchalantly put his hands in the pockets of his trench coat as he strolled out of the room, ignoring the wards meant to keep him there as if they were made out of cobwebs. The magic holding them together cracked and shattered like glass as he walked through them, an amused grin on his face as he wondered when the mortals would gather their wits enough to realize he'd just walked out on them.

He actually made it all the way down the hall before voices erupted behind him, which made him laugh, long and loud, quickly silencing the room again. He didn't stop his laughter though as he passed the narrow hallway before his attention was drawn to a screeching noise, even more horrible that Molly Weasley's voice.

He honestly had forgotten about the screeching portrait of Sirius's mother; Lady Walburga Black.

Mrs Black's shrieking voice carried easily from the hall.

"IS THERE NO REST FOR ME!? HALF-BREEDS AND MUDBLOODS ALIKE RUNNING THROUGH MY HOUSE AT ALL HOURS! THE SHAME! THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK IS NOT MEANT TO HOUSE SUCH FILTH!" she shrieked, sounding crazed.

The minute Hadrian had heard her start yelling he had stalked straight out into the hall and towards her portrait. When he was standing right in front of her, he spoke, his voice like ice cold steel," Maybe you need a courtesy-call, but I am not here by my own will, and as far as I know the House of Black is no more except for Sirius."

"Oh yes," Mrs Black addressed Hadrian coolly and with a great deal of venom, "My greatest failure of a son. I have no doubt that he would leave the name of my house to that filthy Mud blood who has the same green eyes as you, just to humiliate me beyond the grave, and drive my once proud family further into the muck," she ended in a growl, "so you see filth, my house is not dead, just ruined. The death of my house would have been a reprieve in comparison."

Hadrian felt a pulse of irritation at the portrait. It wasn't that he could simply smite the left behind imprint of a long dead woman with his powers. The thing was as Death he was supposed to be fair and uncompromising. For the Death had some creeds to follow. Well it supposed that he could have some more fun at the expense of this portrait as Hadrian Potter then. He fun with others had been cut short. So the portrait will have to suffice for now.

Also, he had to pay back the portrait for insulting the mother of his long dead mortal shell. He could,_ ahem,_ bend a few laws for his behaviour.

A simple blink of his eyes and the opposite wall of the portrait had become decorated with the bright different colours, colours of the Griffindor House to be exact along with the Hufflepuff House. The woman simply stared slack jawed at the transformation of the wall by the stranger. There was no one else present in the hall and this meant the person in front of her was responsible for the change even though he had not even used his wand or even pulled it out. The portrait opened its mouth to simply demand what the filthy commoner had done to her noble house before its eyes bulged. It could not even open its lips.

A glance at the person showed him glaring at her with dangerous eyes, eyes that had gone under a significant change. They had enlarged subtly while the pupil had bled into the shape of a slit. Though it retained the same emerald shade but now the eyes were glowing faintly as if lit on fire.

The portrait shivered as it felt a chill running up and down its painted spine. Then it watched in horror as a Macabre grin spilt the face of the person who gestured carelessly, just for show, and the entire get up of the hall changed as a pulse of pure unadulterated power and a wave of light exploded from their position.

The entire dark and foreboding aura of the house seemed to flee before it, and behind that, a very different Number 12 Grimmauld Place appeared. In total, it took less than a minute to spread all over the hall. Hadrian smirked, as his Aura flared dramatically, causing the portrait to have to look away least it loose its vision.

He chuckled to himself as he allowed the portrait free of its bounds. The portrait looked at him with terror and horror all over its painted face, even as Hadrian's grin seemed to stretch wider making him look like an unhinged and crazy. Thinking to himself, Hadrian nodded and then with a split second decision covered one of his hands with summoned **_Fiendfyre_** just to mess with the terrified portrait even more.

The portrait seemed to shrink over itself at the fires of hell made an appearance in his hand and began whimpering in terror as Hadrian pretended to take swipes at it making it cower in its frame. Before Hadrian could do anything further, sounds of footsteps were heard and he simply got rid of the flames by carelessly flicking them at the portrait who began screaming in terror at its impending death. The flames however vanished just before they could make contact with the surface of the portrait which had gone ashen white and simply deflated into its seat when the flames vanished.

As luck would have it with him, it was Lily Potter who arrived and then stumbled immediately as she caught the change in the entire decor of the hall. She simply gaped at the changes before seemingly recovering from her shock and caught the sight of the person they had summoned standing in front of the portrait of Walburga Black. So that was the noise she thought she had heard earlier even as she commented," Nice work on the redecoration, Mr- err..." she floundered as a realisation appeared in her mind making her flush red with shame. None of them had asked for the person's name whom they had summoned. It was simply mortifying for her how callously she had been acting towards their guest.

"I am sorry for my rude behaviour. Do I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" she asked as she gave him a small bow even as Hadrian smiled his Cheshire grin at her making her feel a bit nervous but nothing more. The ever cold feeling around him was still present but it was more becoming bearable for her.

"You may know me as Death, Destroyer of the Worlds, or as the Pale Rider. However, my name is a different matter altogether. You are the first person to ask me my name, Lady Potter. Most are simply terrified of my very nature and station." He spoke ignoring the sudden spike of emotions from the red haired woman at the revelation of his nature as a primordial force of the world.

"Dumbledore summoned Death to this world. Is the old fool crazy?" Lily breathed as suddenly a lot of things became clear to her. But still she persisted," But I have read that Death is genderless and has no personification. The Department of Mysteries has studied the nature of the Killing Curse many times in order to create a shield against the curse. Even I tried yet failed as I have confirmed that I lost nearly thirty years of my natural lifespan when I was hit by the curse and survived. Can you tell me why?"

"Ah, yes. We will come to that later. First, I was born as a human wizard but a human none the less. However, circumstances caused me to become a force of nature itself. I never wanted to but yes I became an Emissary of Death itself. Now, I simply keep track of the souls of those dying to pass through to the Other Side where they are judged and then given their place. It is quite boring and gets really tedious after a few millennia of same routine." Here he laughed his cold laugh again and Lily shivered at his cold tone.

He continued for her benefit," The Killing Curse is not an actual curse but a summoning of Death's essence to sever one's mortal ties to the world. It has no counter because just as Death cannot be warded against only delayed, the curse can only be shielded against but not stopped. What you did was summoning an Old God's power by using a runic cluster to create a rift between Death of your World and your soul. As Death cannot be stopped but diverted, it demanded a compensation of sorts. That was the thirty years of your life span. I hope I have satisfied your curiosity, My Lady. Now, tell me what has been decided back there by them?"

"Well, Dumbledore has still not decided what to do with you. I mean that he is still insisting that you have to fight and then vanquish the Dark Lord for the safety of this dimension. He is rather insistent on it and has refused to listen to our reasons. Both Minerva and I have a strong urge to deck him in his long crooked nose. But for the time being he believes that you are some mortal who he can control for his own ends. I swear the old fool has completely gone completely senile. I have volunteered to take you for the time being in my home." Whatever else she was going to say was cut off as Hadrian roared with cold laughter, which seemed to make her ears ring and her very soul shiver.

"Me, a mere controlled mortal. The old fool knows nothing! And you, Lady Potter, I am no stray to keep for one's own whims. You don't even know my name." He said, his cat like eyes staring into her very essence.

Lily looked really unimpressed and she smacked him across the head with a loud _thwack_ that echoed in the house. The woman didn't care that she had hit Death himself and went on to build up a furious tirade as her face turned red in anger and she spoke a bit loudly making Hadrian's ears ring," Now, you see here young man. I don't want to get involved with whatever scheme or angst you might have cooked up in your brain of yours but I am giving you a place to stay away from your home, till you return to your dimension. And as for me not knowing your name, you didn't give me yourself. I was just being polite but if you can't take a bit of help you can stay out here."

Hadrian stared at her in astonishment as he rubbed the place where she had hit him. Here was a woman who didn't give a care at who he was and wasn't afraid to stop his stupid acts. Gods now he knew why his life was so boring. He did need someone just like his mother to keep him in line. He thought back to the days that he had spent with her and father in the Veil and how much he enjoyed her company.

He raised an eyebrow at the counterpart of his mother who flushed red this time in embarrassment as if just realising whom she had hit and unloaded her fiery temper at. She decided that whatever might he say or do to her; she was not going to apologise or beg even if he killed her for hitting him. To her astonishment, she heard him chuckling at her. She flushed even more as she realised that the boy was laughing, yet this time his laugh had none of the malice in it that had been before. It was just like bells ringing, loud and clear and something musical.

"I apologise, Lady Potter for my harsh words but let me tell you that you are one of the very few mortal persons who has hit me for my stupid acts. Even more interesting is the fact that you are not afraid. I appreciate bravery. And why I acted as such. It is simple for I cannot be controlled. Even though Albus Dumbledore knows nothing about me or my station, he is no fool and will try to control me when he knows of my power. And **NO ONE CONTROLS DEATH**!" he roared at the end. At Lily's unimpressed look he deflated and whined," What? A guy has to keep his image you know."

Lily Potter raised an eyebrow at him looking even more unimpressed," Cut the theatrics. Tell me, do you accept my invitation or not?" she snapped at him.

Hadrian sighed and spoke," Yeah, I do. Otherwise I will have to be trapped here with these clowns and as much as I like to mess with others, it will not be healthy for them and even less interesting for me. And do me a favour, Lady Potter. Don't tell them anything about me. Let them flounder a bit for my enjoyment. Tell Albus that I won't report him to the Ministry for a return passage back home to my dimension. I'll be generous and give him a period of three months for doing just that. Get him to make a magical vow on that condition in front of all of the Bird Club. Make sure he doesn't wriggle out of that one. It will be fun to watch him squirm around like an unruly child. It is going to be so much fun." He cackled to himself and Lily felt a sudden sense of impending doom.

She decided to ask him one thing that was bugging her," Can't you go back without his help? I mean you are Death personified. Ripping across dimensions shouldn't be difficult for you, being a force of nature itself and all that."

Hadrian smiled to himself before grinning his Cheshire grin at her," Yeah I can do that without any problem. The thing is I like having fun and right now I am being given a chance to toy with someone infuriating who thinks himself as self-important and that has angered me. Now, I am very laid back person but this Albus Dumbledore has messed with the wrong entity and I think a payback is in order. Also, as I told you before it is just some much enjoyable fun."

Lily Potter sighed to herself at the childish actions to the Pale Rider. She could already feel a headache building in her head at the antics of the so called Emissary of Death. There was a reason that she believed his declaration of being Death Incarnate easily.

Lily Potter had the magical gifts of Empathy and Poldumency, both allowing her to know that whether she could trust somebody or not. They had unlocked when she had turned seventeen and underwent a magical surge increasing her powers immensely. No one knew about her gifts and surge as she had kept that news very close to herself and told about them to a few trusted persons. When the person in front of her had spoken about him being the Personification of Death, she had found nothing but the truth in his declaration. Although she couldn't get a proper read on him as something was shielding him from her gifts but she got a one reading that told her he had no bad intentions towards them.

Trusting her instincts which told her to trust him fully, she had offered to take him as her guest and then find out what made him tick. Sighing to herself, she walked back towards the basement where all of them including Dumbledore were waiting for her to return and tell them more about their guest. She snorted to herself at the sheer gall of Albus to believe that he was entitled to anything. That man used every person like chess pieces for his game of Greater Good, but whose she didn't have to guess. The man had become senile after working at three positions of power and become enamoured with his fame. He had lost his marbles and hadn't noticed that his actions for creating a balance and maintaining the status quo was doing more harm than good. His stupid theory of giving everyone a second chance was the reason they lost that many person's in the First War.

Entering the basement she met the eyes of Minerva and nodded at her making her smile at the young red haired woman tightly. Lily spoke feeling every pair of eyes in the room focusing upon her as she spoke," I have talked with him. He has accepted my offer of staying with me at the Potter Manor and not decided to report your summoning activity to the Ministry for a return passage back to his home. He has given you three months, Albus, for that and wishes you to make a magical vow in front of all to show your commitment for allowing him to go back." Here she smirked as she felt the need to mess with the old man and needle him a little," After all, we wouldn't want to think that the Leader of Light is a criminal who kidnaps people for his own amusement or has gone Dark."

Albus Dumbledore felt a hot rage drive through him at the insinuation that the new comer had made against him of being a criminal and going Dark. He knew that he couldn't allow his reputation to be sullied but he had to try to wriggle out of this one.

For Magical Vows were not to be taken seriously.

However, before he could say anything, Minerva spoke making him groan inwardly," Yes, I think Albus should make a Magical Vow on that regard. After all, we have to show this person that we have no intentions of doing him any harm."

His eyes furious, Albus having left with no choice as everyone nodded at Minerva's suggestion, he pulled out his wand and spoke with as much dignity as he could manage," I, Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, hereby swear on my magic that I will search for a way to help the traveller return to his dimension in a period of three months, in return for his help against the Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort. So mote it be." He smirked inwardly at the little change of his names and found that no one had noticed it while he felt the glares that few were sending him for involving what seemed a fresh Hogwarts Graduate in the coming war.

However, he felt a chill run through his spine when the magic in the vow latched on to his magical core making it an actual vow and that chill turned to outright horror when he heard a voice come from the door sealing his fate," On the pain of losing your magic and soul, so mote it be!"

His heart nearly stopped when he saw the darkly clad figure standing in the doorway and grinning that awful grin of his. For the first time in many years, Albus Dumbledore felt the need to faint as he caught the sight of the dangerous look in those inhuman eyes of the arrival as if that person could see into his very soul and deduce his every move and thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**A/N:**

**Before we start this, I want to tell you that I have been reading both fanfics and paid mainstream literature for the last several years. This story is the culmination of ideas that have been infesting my mind for months. There are a lot of ideas used in this story that come both from other fanfics and from mainstream books, TV, etc. So I request not to be told that things which I already know.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Potter Manor**

The shadows near the entrance of the Potter Manor grounds writhed and suddenly darkened. They seemed to pull out two persons, one male and one female. The female stumbled around, not used to this mode of transportation while the male simply stood and watched in slight amusement.

Lily Potter shivered and spoke while rubbing her arms to ward of the creepy sensation and feeling of shadow travel," Well that was an interesting mode of travel, Mr Death. What do you call it? And why was it so creepy and cold?"

Hadrian smiled his eerie smile that Lily had begun to associate with him only and spoke," That is called as shadow travel and is a form of teleportation just like apparation and portkey travel. Just more silent and takes less power. However, the downside is that it only works for those who have the ability to bend shadows like me and few other grey creatures. A few humans can also do it but needs a lot of mental clarity and skill. Also, a person can emerge in only those areas that have shadows. No shadows means no transportation. It is creepy and cold because it is what a shadow is like."

He looked at the ancestral building of the Potters and smiled at the majesty of the entire estate. And why shouldn't he smile, for it was just the same as in his home dimension.

A couple hundred yards further on the road ended at a pair of large, wrought iron gates. It was what was each side of these gates, each of which looked tough enough to withstand a tank assault, which stilled tongues. On the left was what looked like a fortified house, with a first floor parapet and firing slots? From the other side of the house a stone wall, easily eight feet tall, angled out for a short distance before it disappeared deeper into the forest. The other side of the gate was anchored to the corner of a tall, square stone tower, which would have been at home as part of a small castle. Arrow slots marked the upper floors, while on their level newer looking stone surrounded an almost square window. Wooden shutters were inside, blocking any view within. Another wall joined on the corner, angling out before sweeping out into the forest. From the top of the tower a flag mast rose into the air, currently bare.

What lay beyond was what made the Potter Manor a jewel amongst all landmarks in Britain. The tarmac of the private road ended at the gates, with a line of neatly formed stones. Beyond them the road continued as a finely raked pale gravel drive. Ahead, the sides of the tower and gatehouse flowed into two short sections of wall, forming a passage some twenty feet long with solid stone sides. An obvious bottleneck.

After the walls there appeared to be a side turning to the left, behind the gatehouse, while the main drive went on. Further on, it forked, the clearly main path just passing a massive oak tree that rose dead ahead going left, while another side turning went to the right. Smaller oaks, ash and beech trees reached into the sky all around them, and formed a thick screen to the right of the drive.

There was peace and serenity that the trees imbued in the air. The right fork at the massive oak forked again further along, one turning more to the right and rising up, the other becoming more of a track that led off between two hills off to their right. Further on the drive turned to the right, with a spur running off between two rows of poplars. At the far end another set of smaller gates could just be seen.

But it was the stonework that was just around the bend that caught the eye. A towering block of worked pale stone, it gleamed in the strong sunlight. From the far two sides lower, narrower walls raced away, while perched on top was a sculpture. Not of a man, but of a dragon, a classical version with four legs, folded wings and long neck, sat back on its haunches, the tail wrapped around its feet. So finely carved and detailed that Harry almost expected it to take off right there and then. It looked out over the drive, and they all felt like its eyes were following them.

As one came out of the bend the rest of the manor itself came into view. Beyond the carved dragon most of the roof of one wing was gleaming glass. From the dragon, the wall ran to the corner of the front of the manor, forming one side of a rough triangle. The side to their right was formed by the tree line, while the third was formed by a low wall that ran at an angle from the front wall to a long, low building. Five garage doors lined the front of this outbuilding, while behind it the manor rose up several floors, with varied roof lines and many windows. Behind that a tall, narrow tower rose further, which looked a little like one of Hogwarts towers on a smaller scale. The whole building was done in a pale, sun-bleached stone with dark red tiling on the roofs, though a person with sharp eyes could make slight variations in the stonework's colouration, suggesting that the building had been built in stages over a long period of time.

And standing on the marble steps besides the large double doors were two finely detailed Knights carved out of stone, standing tall and proud as guardians of the Potter Manor.

* * *

Lily Potter looked at the face of the person who had brought her to the entrance of Potter Manor. He was smiling and looking at the entire estate with an air of approval. Lily herself felt that the entire Potter manor was too big for her to live alone after the deaths of her husband and child. She often felt lonely and upset. How she wished that they were with her in their home together.

Cursing Riddle for stealing a chance at her living with her family, she almost missed the whisper that the Rider spoke," Just the same as home."

It seemed that this person knew the Potters in his dimension and was close enough to know the location of the manor. She had an inkling to who he was. Lily wasn't blind, nor was she stupid. She knew that the person in front of her was related to her somehow and she wasn't going to let it go until he told her. However, she needed to work on her approach slowly as he did hold a force of nature in his very being.

She had felt something from him when he had been summoned, something powerful and dangerous. When he had arrived she had given him a once over. She knew that most of the females present there had checked him out. After all he was very handsome and any female would welcome his attention. When he had walked she couldn't look away from his slim waist as his hips moved in sync with his stride. How the fabric of his shirt on his back rippled with his muscles.

There was something hypnotic in his movements. Something magical. Yes that was it. Lily was sure that he was some dark enchanter, some sorcerer wielding ancient magic; compelling heat into her form.

Shaking her head, she thought to herself to stop reading romantic novels. They were obviously wreaking havoc with her emotions and thought process.

"Welcome to Potter Manor. This manor has been the ancestral house and seat of Potter family for centuries. However, since I am the last Potter left alive; though by marriage, until I marry someone else and produce an heir, this will be the end of Potter line. Well come on in. I will introduce you to the Potter elves." She said and walked to the gates which opened with a mere touch of her hand.

As they entered the Manor, Hadrian felt a shiver run through him, the wards were recognising his blood, his line and were welcoming him, keying him automatically into all defences and other wards, giving him full access and knowledge of the house and grounds. For moments Hadrian wondered if Lily would feel the shift of the wards but the woman gave no indication that anything was different.

Hadrian sighed to himself and thought about his position he was going to find himself in soon. He had been frozen at the age of nineteen when he had undergone his Ascension and was still alive and yet could not be killed. As a true Immortal, he could only watch his loved ones and family grow old and die while he remained stuck in the same age and watch the eras go by. He was afraid of what would happen if Lily knew his identity but of him being ousted as a Potter, since he never died. He had no doubt that the family tree and ancient magic would mark him as a Potter. In fact he could feel that he had already been accepted by the wards of the ancestral property of the Potters as one of its inhabitants.

As Hadrian moved alongside Lily Potter, he wondered how he would explain himself to the woman. It wasn't that he could simply tell the woman that he was the alternate version of her dead son who had managed to ascend to the position of Death's Emissary in his home world and that too because that he did not imagine the effect of gathering the Deathly Hallows.

Hadrian knew that he had just managed to defeat the Dark Lord via a load of luck and co incidences. In a straight up fight till he defeated Voldemort, Hadrian just relied on others and his scant knowledge to just survive and had even given himself up for getting killed in free for all on the insane plan of Dumbledore who had set him to die from the very beginning of his life.

Shaking himself from his thoughts as he felt the tell-tale signs of Elf Magic before three elves popped in to welcome Lily Potter but he was a second too late in cloaking his power and magic. The three elves, two female and one male stood very still as his presence washed over them before the connection to the wards identified him as a Potter. The female elves' eyes filled with tears even as the male elf let out a happy and terrified whoop and began speaking loudly to wake the dead from their rest. The commotion of those three attracted the attention of the other elves who all had undoubtedly felt his presence in the wards as a Potter by now and arrived in a series of pops to see the new Potter and numbering up to twenty elves in total. And they all began speaking over one another raising another ruckus and making him feel the urge to rub the bridge of his nose and face palm.

Looking to his side, he saw the stunned face of Lily Potter who was staring at the entire commotion with her mouse open. Perhaps she had never seen the Potter Elves this lively and in force after the death of her husband and her child. Then she heard what one of the elves were speaking and her eyes narrowed in bewilderment and her expression could have been only called as dumbfounded.

"Young Master...!"

"At last a male Potter...!" and many other expressions of delight on the faces of little buggers who seemed to be oddly delighted in meeting the Pale Rider and were calling him master. And a Potter...

As pieces fell into place as she made the connections rapidly and the odd feeling she had been felt when he had arrived after being summoned made much more sense. The odd yet slightly matching eyes, wild hair like James and many other things she had over looked such as his face's shape, matching cheekbones etc.

Her eyes widened before she walked up to the young boy who was not meeting her eyes as her face looked like it was carved from stone itself. And asked in a cold voice, that stopped the elves' celebrations short and the area around them fell silent as they felt her tumultuous and overflowing emotions through the bond they shared with the Lady Potter.

"What was your human name before your Ascension to Death?"

Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter sighed to himself as he caught the multitude of feelings in the eyes of the woman in front of him as she glared him with her eyes and dared him to lie to her even as she asked the dreaded question he knew would raise all kinds of hell for him. And so the Pale Rider answered her truthfully," I was born with the human name of Hadrian James Potter."

The silence was deafening like the calm before the storm which was broken by a cracking sound of a hand meeting hard flesh.

* * *

Lily Potter tried to glare at the young personification of Death but failed to do so as she nursed her own hand and various elves fussed over her, making shushing noises and mothering over like mother hens, in fact like a full truck load of mother hens, even as few elves admonished her for hitting as they aptly called the young master. An old elf even had the gall to say that back in his days females did not strike males without any reason. Rest of the other elves were waiting in the hall as they looked at the two persons sitting in the Waiting room. A few elves had gone to check over Hadrian and he had simply allowed to elves to look over him and on finding no sign of damage had returned to fuss over Lily whose face was turning even more redder in embarrassment than ever even as the team of elves tried to heal her already healed hand.

"Smug, little, annoying ..." muttered an irate Lily Potter as she threw an angry look at the young counterpart of her son who sitting comfortably in front of her on the sofa and was smiling that damnable Cheshire smile of his as he talked with the other elves and sipped the hot chocolate the elves had brought for him.

At her muttering, Hadrian's smile widened even more as the elves moved a few steps away from their young master whose smile was all teeth and looked very unsettling. He had a really hard time as he fought not to burst into laughter as the aftermath of Lily hitting him after his revelation as the counterpart to her son was revealed to her. Lily Potter had on hearing his name had slapped him hard enough to leave any mortal man's jaw aching for days due to the sting he could feel on his impenetrable skin. Unfortunately for Lily Potter, Hadrian's skin was harder than a diamond's and the results had not been to Lily's liking. The slap had hurt her hand more than she could have imagined and she had pulled her hand back with a yelp even as she glared at him with fury in her eyes and then looking disbelievingly at her slightly swollen hand.

The elves had immediately taken both of them inside the Potter Mansion where they began looking over both of them which brought them their current situation.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are my son?" she demanded. Harry kept the eerie smile on his face though the expression had become a bit colder. He thought how to tell her that she was falling to the same old trap of dimension travel. So he decided to evade and probe her feelings without actually using Leglimency.

He was a damn good psychiatrist too. But he had not been into the job because most of the patients that came were mostly angst ridden teenagers.

"It would have made no difference due to the simple fact that I did not wish to impose an obligation on you. My revealing of my name would have put you under undue pressure. Rest assured I had no intention of hiding that from you. I was just waiting for a more opportune time." He answered. Lily's eye twitched a bit at his bland monotone. She muttered a few more things and then spoke her voice a bit shaky." Tell me, Harry how did you end up like this? Why did you become the Pale Rider? I want to know your story and how life was for you in your dimension. Tell me, please?" she begged.

Hadrian smile became more human and looked almost melancholy sad as he felt what really was ailing the woman in truth. He spoke his voice soft and sad," It is a long and sad story, Lady Potter and I must warn you that your perception of many things will change. You will see the world in a new light and the people you know, your friends, family and others might be shown in a new and unseen angles. All I want from you is a promise that you will not allow my life's depiction colour your views. Can you promise me that?" he asked solemnly of her.

Lily nodded and Hadrian smiled softly at the courage of the woman to know the unknown.

"My story starts before I was even born. Nearly at the time when Albus Dumbledore was a child at Hogwarts. He met a young boy who became his friend and was named Gellert... ..." Lily Potter nee Evans listened closely as the counterpart of her son began telling her his life story. They both sat as even Lily listened and Harry spoke into the late night.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, one Albus Dumbledore was panicking as he looked at the various devices in his office that were tied to him, each of them telling him one thing for sure. He was bound in a magical vow.

A Vow he had tried to fake but somehow it had been tied into his very magic by the thrice dammed dimensional traveller who had then accepted the curtsy of his magic's obligation and tied it somehow to his life force and soul.

Now, he had only three months' time frame to help the stranger to return to his dimension, who had been taken by the damned Lily Potter behind the ancestral wards of the Potter Manor, which were even more advanced than Hogwarts. So getting him out from there was impossible even if he and Voldemort joined forces to attack the Potter Estate.

The woman had become a massive hindrance in his plan for the new Golden Era for Magic World and her continued survival and stubbornness along with the healthy dose of paranoia had derailed several of his well-crafted plans for the Greater Good. He hadn't imagined that Lily would survive the night against Voldemort instead of her son. He had created several plans for the instance that her son would become the saviour and poster boy for his plan but whatever happened that night had resulted in the Dark Lord being banished temporarily and Lily surviving instead of her son.

Now he had to concoct a story with that woman's help so as prevent suspicion on the new arrival's existence in this dimension. He had chosen to give Lily all the handling of the story and its specifics while he had only asked her to send the details to him later on. He had also hinted that he might be able to get the young man a new opportunity to deal with any financial help.

He looked at the ancient tome which had the ritual that he used to summon the Vanquisher of Voldemort to this dimension. However, the passage detailing the ritual had no information or details on cancelling the ritual. It simply told that the summoned person would be allowed to go back after completing the task for which the entity was summoned.

There was no mention of sending the person back to the dimension before the task was completed. It was vexing that there were no loopholes for the ritual to be cancelled on the technicality of failure. Once started, the ritual would run its course till the conditions for it were met.

Albus sighed as he felt the headache increase. His mind was already much frazzled on seeing the symbols of Deathly Hallows on the clothes of the person. This led him to believe that the person he had summoned was a member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, whose ancestors by the names of Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus were the creators of the Deathly Hallows.

A trinity of items that once collected and bounded to a person would allow that person to master Death. He had already won the Elder Wand from Grindelwald after his duel where he defeated him. But he had no luck that with the other two items, - The Resurrection Stone and The Invisibility Cloak. He had searched many lands over Europe in his travels but the trails of the Hallows were long since dried up.

He had once suspected that the invisibility cloak that James Potter possessed was the third Hallow but he could never examine it. In the attack on the Godric's Hollow that night, the cloak was lost in the fire and he now believed that the cloak possessed by the Potters was not a Hallow but a very high quality invisibility cloak.

Albus Dumbledore shook himself out of his thoughts and decided that he was wasting time. He had a ritual to find and design; for his magic and soul were at stake.

He had no idea...

* * *

**Year 1996 {Alternate Reality} May 10th  
Malfoy Manor {A day after summoning of Hadrian}**

Lord Voldemort, the newly revived Dark Lord was sitting in his throne room and wondering to himself as he pondered over the news that Severus had given him. He knew that Snape was loyal to no one but himself but the man still had his uses. The report that Snape had given him was alarming due to the fact that Dumbledore had done a ritual to summon a Hero that had already defeated Voldemort from another dimension.

However, the reports that Snape gave were conflicting due to the fact that Snape had said that they had successfully summoned someone who had already defeated Voldemort in his dimension but the description that was given of the so called Hero was that of a young teenage boy. Unfortunately, he could not access Snape's mind to see the image as the blasted duo of Sirius Black and Lily Potter had performed a secrecy charm on each and every member of the Order of the Phoenix to safeguard their secrets from getting ripped from their minds.

Even he, Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark Wizard of the century and the last descendant and heir of Salazar Slytherin had been unable to break it. For that he grudgingly respected the prowess of those two. Now, he had no way of knowing more about the person whom Dumbledore had managed to summon here.

A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts. He concentrated on the magic of the person who was on the other side of the door and found it to be none other than Lucius Malfoy, one his valued Inner Circle member who had his hands in most of the businesses and the ear of Minister of Magic and was a shrewd politician to boot.

He straightened himself on the throne and then spoke with his usual commanding voice," Enter, Lucius!"

The door opened and Lucius Malfoy entered with his usual arrogance which immediately vanished as he felt the glare of the ruby red eyes of his master. He stopped in front of the throne and bowed lowly to him and waited for his master to give him permission to rise.

Voldemort looked at the bowed form of Lucius with cold amusement and spoke," Rise Lucius! What news do you have?"

The Death Eater spoke as he straightened "My Lord, I have found out the location of a building in London which is being used as a safe house by the Order of the Phoenix. Also, Rockwood claims to have located the information on the ward schemes of the residence of Amelia Bones. The information has been verified and found to be completely true, My Lord. We are waiting for your orders."

Voldemort smiled thinly which made him look even more scary and terrible. His eyes glinting with cruelty, he spoke," Well done, Lucius. Take McNair, Rockwood and the Lestrange brothers along with twenty of our newest recruits to attack the safe house at midnight. Raze the building to the ground and kill all those who oppose you. Also, take your son Draco along with the recent graduates who have joined our cause. It is time for them to see the power of the Pure Blood supremacy. Capture a few members for amusement and torture them for information if you can. As for Amelia Bones and her niece, we will attack them two days later when the Ministry and Order will be trying to settle down. I would like Bellatrix and you to lead that attack. Kill both of them and do what you please. Make sure Lucius that the Bones line ends there. I will tolerate no failures."

Lucius schooled his face into a polite smile as he heard the orders of his lord but inside he was jumping for joy. He could finally kill and rape as many pests he could. How he had missed the old days of glory and killing those Mud Bloods and Blood Traitors. Also, the old gang was back. Just McNair, Rockwood, Lestrange brothers and him. They had so much fun in the last war with those pretty things.

A pity, they could not enjoy it fully that time but, now their lord was back and he had given them full permission. He could even teach his son Draco few things for his fiancée Parkinson too. His son had already shown his interest in joining the activities that he had told him about but a shame his son was not here. The recruits would also get some much needed combat training. Already a few of them were getting restless due to the lack of any missions.

As his Lord dismissed him, Lucius Malfoy walked back to gather his fellows for the attack and have some fun that he had missed in the last fifteen years.

Back in the throne room, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort began to make plans to get more information on this Hero that Dumbledore had managed to summon to this dimension.

* * *

**After Note: I have been very much busy with my last semester at the college, hence I was unable to upload the story and my other projects on fanfiction. However, since now I have few days before my practicals start, I'm putting up this chapter for grabs.**

**Also, I'll be uploading my story Second Choices in the next week.**

**Till then see ya folks~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**A/N:**

**Before we start this, I want to tell you that I have been reading both fanfics and paid mainstream literature for the last several years. This story is the culmination of ideas that have been infesting my mind for months. There are a lot of ideas used in this story that come both from other fanfics and from mainstream books, TV, etc. So I request not to be told that things which I already know.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**May 10, 1996 {Late Night}  
Safe House of the Order of Phoenix,  
Somewhere in Outskirts of London**

Nymphadora Tonks was standing in front of a full length mirror as she examined her nude body in respect with the other two females whose company she had here in the safe house with others who had been called by Albus Dumbledore to discuss a new strategy against the Dark Lord. Well the meeting was tomorrow but they had decided to crash at the building for the night. Most of the others had already gone to their homes, leaving behind only her, Anna Zabini and Angelina Johnson, both of the recent graduates of Hogwarts and undergoing training under her wing to join the DMLE along with. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mike Smith, Charlie Weasley and Robert Williams were the others who were staying in the two story building that was their safe house.

Shaklebolt, Robert and Mike were Aurors and their batch mates along with Kingsley being their superior with Tonks being the second in the rank of Aurors. Charlie was a volunteer and a dragon handler from Romania who had come back to help his family when the news of the rise of Dark Lord was leaked to the world.

All the males were asleep downstairs and the three of them were bored when Angelina had proposed to play a few games to pass the time. They had started with truth and dare and then moved up to strip poker when Tonks had found out a set of playing cards in a drawer along with a small case of alcoholic drinks. They had put up wards on the room that were extremely strong and would warn them if someone came to check on them upstairs. All of the three girls were slightly drunk with Fire whiskey and were fooling around with each other now.

They were not afraid of anyone attacking them even if the Dark Lord's return was confirmed with his reappearance in the Ministry of Magic last month where he was forced to flee from the combined wrath of Lily Potter, Amelia Bones and Sirius Black. On Amelia's suggestion Dumbledore had actually done something for once and had created a set of over twenty safe houses all over Britain Isles with the help of a generous payment from Diggory Family whose son, Cedric, had managed to run away from Voldemort's clutches where he would had been killed after his blood was used in the rebirth of the Dark Lord. However, Voldemort had managed to partially wipe out Cedric's memory with an unknown spell that had caused him to be deemed unstable by Cornelius after he had told Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic of Voldemort's return but had failed to provide any viable memory of the incident.

The safe houses were protected by wards cast by Dumbledore along with several contributions by Moody, Filius Flitwick, Lily Potter and few others. Since the wards were powered by natural magic and had been charged fully by Lily Potter using a spell that allowed the power of lightning to fill these heavy schemes, they had no worries as these wards could hold an attack from Voldemort himself for maybe up to fifteen to twenty minutes reaching up to half an hour maximum, according to Septima Vector who was the Arithmancy Teacher at Hogwarts and had calculated the strength of the ward scheme used. Thus secure in the knowledge that they could not be assaulted without getting alerted and suitably prepared, the three young females were enjoying the benefits of their youth.

* * *

"Hey Tonks, tell me that what is like a being a full meta-morph? You would have to beat men off with a stick for leering at your body and trying to ask you for dates?" asked a slightly tipsy Angelina, who had taken a bit of blow to her feminine pride after her graduation from Hogwarts, when many males in the Auror Academy would stare at Tonks and Anna for being smoking hotties and would comment on those two while Angelina was simply given a once over and nothing more.

"It isn't sunshine and rainbows, Angie, no matter what others think. Especially males. All they want from me is to look like someone famous and interesting while increasing my boobs and ass so that they can drool over it. I just want a good man who would take good care of me and want me for my inner self not these." Nymphadora said as she grabbed her perky tits and squeezed them as she looked at her body while making some changes to it as did the other two looked on along with some comment on how the changes suited her or not.

All three of them were nude, having disrobed completely sometime during their strip poker game when Anna had challenged Tonks and Angelina with a full royal flush and won. Now all three of them were standing over the wall which they had transfigured into a full length mirror.

Both Anna and Angelina were a bit miffed at toned and filled out body of their instructor and team leader. They had no issues with Tonks or her bubbly attitude but rather with the fact that she had the attention of all the good looking guys in the academy where she was working under Moody as his apprentice. Tonks did nothing but be her normal fun loving self and males would flock to her for dates and what not.

Even Anna who was the second most popular female of the academy found that many of her male friends were simply there due to her closeness with Nymphadora. She hated the fact that she was nothing but a stepping stone for her friend but both the females also realised that Tonks had nothing to do with such persons. In fact, she was nothing but helpful to them since they entered the academy and had taken them both under her wings which had eased a lot of their training.

Tonks was one of the best graduates of the Auror Academy and had been recommended for promotion immediately after her training with Alastor Moody. She had been working with Amelia Bones for the last two years and had been moved back to Moody's command after the return of Voldemort was made public when he was caught duelling Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Amelia Bones in the Ministry of Magic.

Personal issues aside, they saw that Tonks had changed her hair length to her mid back and the colour to silvery grey with streaks of purple in them. Her eyes had turned a brilliant shade of lavender and her body grew a few more inches even as she enlarged her breasts to their original EE size. The stomach took the washboard flat look with a slightly concave shape to it. Her legs gained a few more definitions of toned and nicely muscled and her ass became the normal bubble butt shape but increased a few inches in diameter. All in all, Tonks was looking even more stunning than usual.

* * *

Anna chuckled and whistled when Nymphadora gave her body a twirl and Angelina let out a small smile on seeing her own body in the mirror. Even though it was not as womanly defined as Tonks or exotically alluring like Anna's, Angelina's body was built like professional athlete due her playing a lot of Quidditch and joining the training camps over the summer holidays. She had very tightly defined and packed muscles yet they all were feminine looking and enhanced the look of hers as an Amazonian warrior female.

Her skin had the tone of melted chocolate even as her eyes were a shade of amber that gave her the look of a fox. Her hair was long and black with a slight wave like quality to them. Her breasts were nearly reaching the E cup size and were tipped with heavy caramel coloured nipples which were now pointed like erasers. Her stomach was built along the lines of lithely muscled and showed a tight six pack abs along with a very womanly pelvis whose muscles could be seen flexing slightly as she moved or turned. Her ass was tight and extremely perky, just like Tonks but was more shaped like bulging melons unlike the bubble butts of the other two females. Her legs were beautifully built and were broadly defined with muscles built from hours of running and doing exercises.

All in all, as Nymphadora would say, she was a smokin' Amazonian babe.

Anna Zabini was the third daughter born to the younger sister of the current Lady Zabini and was sent to Hogwarts after her mother decided that she should learn more about her cousin and manage the Potions businesses in England under the guidance of her older sister. She had protested and whined for days after she was sent to England and enrolled at Hogwarts but then had buckled down and accepted her fate.

She had the famous olive skin tone from her mother and could even match the Lady Zabini in looks when she matured according to her guardian. Her body was built along the lines of a agile cat but she had assets that could rival a fully grown woman when she had graduated from Hogwarts. Her hair was the same shade as midnight black but they were straight and only up to her shoulder. Her breasts were like rounded melons reaching up to solid DD cup and her body was nearly hourglass in shape. Her ass was just like Nymphadora's but heart shaped rather than the perfect rounded globes that the Metamorph possessed. It was nearly as big and wide as Angelina's and she made sure to sway it from side to side as she walked anywhere drawing a lot of stares from both sexes. And she was proud of it. Her legs were toned yet slender suiting her body like perfect extensions of her body. She possessed a beautiful pair of silver eyes that were filled with a lot of fire as her mother and Lady Zabini would say.

All three of them were one of the best team members and had a record as one of most number of successful teams with an eighty per cent mission success record. All three had the title of Crimson Vixens from the males in the academy and were one the most popular females in there.

Though this popularity was also their enemy due to the fact that they had been targeted twice by Death Eaters in the last two raids they had stopped. All three of them had barely survived a skirmish with Voldemort himself when Albus Dumbledore had engaged the Dark Lord in a duel and saved their asses.

However, their harsh methods of retaliation against the Death Eaters had often gotten them into trouble with Dumbledore who preached that they should give second chances to '_these misguided fools_' and they would see the light and become productive members of the society. Hence, they had decided that after this mission they would quit the Order of Phoenix and join Lady Potter's group for their contribution against the Dark Lord and Pure Blood propaganda.

* * *

Nymphadora Call-Me-That-Again-And-I-Hex-You Tonks was now a day's frustrated by the lack of good men to date these days. Even Angelina and Anna had complained for a lack of good males that would satisfy them. Each of these three women were totally open with the ways of sex and relationships. The three of them were not virgins but also not sluts. They dated men which took their fancy back at Hogwarts and now in the Auror Academy.

Nymphadora had dated Charlie Weasley back in her fifth year in Hogwarts. They had a nice relationship but Charlie had broken it off after he had decided to go chasing after Dragons and settled in Romania. After Charlie was gone, she had dated a few others but none could even satisfy her or measure up to her standards. She did start to have sex routinely when she was under Auror Training but she never felt satisfied and it barely scratched her itch.

When Charlie had come back, Tonks had found out through some contacts that he had already a string of relationships with a number of females in the country and was currently in a love relationship with a co-worker. This had removed the appeal of trying restart her old relationship with the second eldest Weasley son and she had not given him any chance to rekindle any old sparks even though Charlie had approached her last month. She knew that he was only looking for a satisfactory fuck and she was no toy that one could use and throw away.

If Charlie was so interested in having sex, he could go borrow a whore and that was what she had told him but in much politer words.

Angelina had a relationship with Oliver Wood who was the captain of the Quidditch team of Griffindor back in Hogwarts but it had not worked out for them. Oliver was more interested in playing for the game rather than in their relationships and she had broken it off after a full year of trying. She had sex with the man once and was thoroughly disappointed with the ten minute fuck in which she hadn't even managed to cum once. In the Auror Academy, she had a string of lovers but she had never felt the spark or full satisfaction. She often joked that the males in the Magical World were quick shooters and she would be better as a Lesbian.

Last but not the least was Anna Zabini. A thing about the Zabini females was that they had a very high libido along with a potent sex drive. This was due to the ancestors of the Zabini family having done something that allowed the blood of a Succubus and some of its powers to flow through their females of their line. Whatever the story was it was lost in the times and pages of history but Anna knew that her sexual appetite was as large as the combined libido of two friends. She was the most open of them in her sexuality and relationships and had often had sex regularly since the time when her puberty struck her when she was twelve.

With a voracious appetite for carnal lusts had made her a literal hellcat in bed and she often caused her partners whether male or female to pass out from exhaustion. Anna was not scared of her appetite because she could control it to a large degree but she often wondered what it was to have a full satisfaction for once in her life. She had told both Tonks and Angie about her problem and they both had supported her fully. Now a day's they both tag teamed her at once to take care of increasing libido and horniness. And she had grateful for that to them as she often let out her sexual frustrations on them to unwind from days of no sexual satisfaction.

* * *

"Come on, Nym! Let's have some fun. It's been days since I have had a proper orgasm" whined Anna in a sultry tone as she looked at her fit and hot body over in the mirror and then turned around to look at her ass. She pulled her ass cheeks apart and her asshole was revealed to have a beads toy stuffed into it. Her hairless pussy lips were slightly visible and they were dripping with arousal.

Angelina smiled at the horny behaviour of her team mate and turned back her attention to her tits on whom she was applying some lotion to increase their softness.

Nymphadora moved forward and pulled Anna into a scorching kiss that had the effect of making Angelina's nipples rock hard and her cunt get dripping wet as she gazed at the two hot girls moaning into each other's mouth as they wrestled their tongues against each other. Nymphadora moved her hands along her body and drew them down on Anna's body even as she began grinding her core softly against hers.

Their tits mashed into each other and were flattened making a soft cushion of enticing flesh between them as they increased the intensity of their kiss. Tonks hands reached down to Anna's ass cheeks whom she kneaded gently and then pulled them apart making Angie visibly quiver as she stared at the passionate scene in front of her. She moved and kneeled behind Anna' arse. Using her hand, she pulled out the last anal bead out slowly as Anna whimpered in need before she pushed it back again. Slowly but gently, Angelina began to gently butt fuck Anna who was now panting in dire need of release.

With a loud pop, the two women pulled their lips apart as the need to breathe grew heavy. Nymphadora moved back to the mirror and looked over her body again, making minor changes to them while Angelina who had held Anna pushed the Anal bead back inside and leaving it there, just before Anna could orgasm making her pant madly for a moment before she pouted at being denied relief.

"Hold that wet cunt of yours, Anna. Mistress Nymmie is goin' to bang your tight pussy and inner walls till you faint from the pleasure. "Spoke the Metamorph as she took a good look at her body and was satisfied with her changes.

Nymphadora reached in to her duffel bag that she carried around now a days and after enlarging it, pulled out a small case which was also then enlarged and a number of their equipment was taken out of it. As Anna was smiling, Tonks pulled out her wand and cast a spell on Anna and the results were immediately visible.

Anna was hung from the ceiling by a pair of silver handcuffs strung over a large hook which had somehow screwed itself into the concrete. Her legs were slightly spread open as there were silk ropes binding her legs and were pulled apart. Her toes were about an inch from the ground and she seemed both relaxed and horny, as her naked body was hanging limply and she did not protest it once.

Tonks knew Anna loved bondage a bit much along with a little bit of role playing and that is why she had used this spell to trap Anna. She was one kinky female with a sex drive that could take anyone out. And she loved when Nymphadora was rough with her.

A table against a wall was covered in all kinds of sexual paraphernalia, toys, bondage equipment, objects that many could begin to identify as sexual in nature. Nymphadora's eyes flicked back to Anna and she could see that her eyes were wide open as she peered at the table. Her lustful smile broadened enough for anyone to see teeth. Angelina wasn't surprised to find that Anna was aware of what was going on, hell, she probably would have gotten out of this if she really wanted to. Her eye swivelled to Angelina and she winked. Angie felt immediately better, her chest eased and she sighed, smiling back at her even as she began thinking with what toy she could choose to tease Anna, just like a few minutes ago.

Angelina had moved to the table and was mindlessly picking through the stuff. She held up a series of Nipple Rings and asked Nymphadora something quietly.

"Yes, that is possible." She responded. She was on her knees in front of Anna looking at her pussy, her finger probing her friend's depths. Angelina took out a vial of some potion and came back to Anna, laying over her mouth. Anna didn't move and swallowed the contents of the vial immediately. Angelina was being more and more impressed with her friend's kinkiness and acting skills. She was acting just like she had been kidnapped and was being violated. It wasn't different from how the Death Eaters would to some females they captured.

Anna was barely moving although the two of them were doing all kinds of things that would drive a normal person crazy. It was a game for her to act bored even as anyone fucked her as it spurred the others to give even more to their performance. They knew it as Anna often told them stories of egging a male by acting disinterested in sex was very rewarding.

Angelina went back to the table and continued to play around with the stuff there. Nymphadora had moved closer to Anna and was laying her head against Anna's thigh, playing with her cunt in an almost loving kind of way.

Anna was squeezing her eyes shut; Tonks could see her jaw working, grinding her teeth as she stopped her moans in order to deny Nym satisfaction.

"What do you taste like Anna? I know you know for I have seen you licking your cum from your fingers after you frig your horny cunt." She purred looking back at Anna. Her response was to glare at her in silence. That was the code for Anna which had shown an inclination for rougher sex play and it made Tonks skin tingle.

"Well I shall find out." Nymphadora said before she turned and then pushed her face into Anna's thighs and Angelina who was watching from sideways knew that from a girl like Nymphadora, even Anna couldn't keep her composure. Angie's eyes were locked on the back of Nymphadora's head and throat.

"Her record is forty seconds now a day's." Angelina whispered to herself.

Nymphadora had a skill to take not more than thirty seconds make mostly any female cum from naught except for Anna and Angelina who were as she would say more tough. This was an on-going competition between all three to see who could last more but Tonks won mostly every time by using her morphing talents to increase the length of her tongue to fuck them both deeper and make them cum earlier than they would do to her.

Angelina had chosen out a toy from the collection to use on Anna and it was truly massive. One end of the strap-on had to have been ten or eleven inches long and was pretty thick while the other end must have been a solid seven. It had a number of runes etched into its surface for increasing the pleasure and vibrating it on a number of settings. She saw that Anna was looking at her with a challenging smirk even as she moaned and Angelina grinned, her amber eyes regarding Anna with something akin to amusement even as they darkened with lust.

She really was one of a kind.

Suddenly Anna began moaning even more loudly and Angelina jerked her head back from inspecting her toy to Anna and Nymphadora. Anna's eyes were wide open, screaming at the ceiling. Her body was trembling, sweat making her skin shine as Nymphadora remained planted between her legs. Anna squeezed her legs together, forcing Nymphadora back, gasping for air.

"At least full minute." Angelina chuckled, "You cannot handle her, Nymmie. What's the matter losing your game now?" Nymphadora stood up and turned to face us, glaring mockingly at Angelina. Her face was drenched in Anna's juices and absentmindedly she wiped her face with a hand, licking it clean.

"You need a huge cock to please her that too barely and I have done it with nothing!" she said holding her toned arms out and twirling around. Both of them looked at Anna as they continued to taunt each other playfully. Anna was trembling slightly. Her eyes fluttering as she tried to calm down, shifting her legs uncomfortably. She saw them looking at her and Tonks gestured to Angelina's hand, or more specifically what she was holding.

Anna's eyes went wide a bit and flicked back to Nymphadora.

"Angelina, do not forget that our dear friend is horny very much." Nymphadora smirked. Angelina stamped her foot in a surprisingly girly act of anger, and moved over to Anna smirking and stood in front of her. She slid the large end of her strap-on between her legs, back and forth under her pelvis.

"Where do you want it, Ms Zabini?" she whispered. Anna's eyes were a bit challenging as she looked from Angelina to Tonks. After making a decision she grinned widely.

"Nymphadora. Just fuck me. I am feeling a bit frustrated, and tired of the role play." Anna called a challenge present in her voice.

"Well, it took you long enough to ask." She replied blandly.

'_What!? This was what all this teasing was for_', Anna wanted to simply get down and pump that strap-on in their tight cunts and ask them when they wanted to stop. But she knew she was asking for it so she said nothing just grinned challengingly at them and said in a sultry tone," Activate the runes to max. I wanna feel this."

Angelina protested, looking from Anna to Nymphadora's face, jabbing the dildo into Anna's hard abs as she spoke," Come on, Nym. Let's tease her a bit more. She did it plenty of times last time we played even though we asked her to stop it. At least give her a taste of her own medicine for a bit longer."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes and spoke, "Let her be, Angie. We also have the meeting tomorrow and I, for one do not want to explain to Dumbledore of all people that we were late due to playing sex games."

Angelina spoke back as she moved back the toy and spoke," Way to ruin the mood, Nym. Just fuck her with this. I will be waiting for my turn later."

She walked back over to Nymphadora and stood in front of her staring up into her eyes as she handed her the toy.

"Lucky girl." Her voice was full of mirth. Angelina started muttering rapidly to herself even as Nym waved the strap-on in Anna's face.

"She is very unsecure and easily gets competitive, Anna." Nymphadora said with a giggle, "She is going to be ready to pay you back for your last teasing you did. Be ready for her."

"Yeah! That she is. But she is still our Angie. Can't we tell her the real reason we are shifting to Lady Potter's group?" Anna asked incredulously, her voice only a whisper.

Tonks snorted and gestured across the room, before falling into a giggling fit as Angelina slowly turned and glared at them both with a pout tearing at her lips.

"Funny." She said and turning around as she looked over her nude and glistening body in the wall turned mirror.

Nymphadora lined up the large end of the strap-on with Anna's pussy after activating the runes to maximum as she tossed a look over her shoulder to Angie and a mischievous gleam came to her eyes, before shoving the toy a bit harder than usual. Anna moaned to the ceiling and tried to jerk away but Nym put her other arm around her waist and held her still as she pushed it all the way in. Anna's eyes rolled back in her head and her chin sagged into her chest. Nym gave it a twist and frowned after getting no response. She reached up and gently held Anna's face in her hands as her moans died down to a whimper and tears streamed from her eyes from Cumming so unexpectedly.

Angelina smirked and winked at Tonks who winked back at her friend. She used her wand and pointed it at Anna who was immediately free from her restraints. She shook slightly, the massive dildo was still lodged in her pussy.

"Now is my turn, Anna." Said Angelina but whirled around in alarm as a loud wailing sound was heard throughout the house.

* * *

The air was rent by a scream that sounded much like a banshee's. It tore at every nerve in three females' body, and they knew that what was wrong.

The Caterwauling Charm would go off if the wards of the safe house were being assaulted.

Even as Anna looked at the other two with horror, the wards of the safe house started shaking as a number of multi-coloured beams lit up the circle of the wards around the house which shimmered but held firm even as the assault on them doubled.

Tonks ran to the window and saw nearly thirty cloaked and hooded Death Eaters standing in the streets, their wands aloft as they assaulted the wards in order to bring them down.

Angelina immediately waved her wand and within seconds all three of them were clothed fully along with their dragon hide armours on top. Barely after that, Tonks pulled down the wards and ran down with the other two following her where the four males were already ready and trying to contact anyone but nothing was working. Even the Emergency portkeys provided were not working. They were trapped and the males were ready to go into a panic mode.

"Damn it! They have raise powerful anti-portkey, anti-transportation and anti-communication wards. No one can apparate or portkey out within five hundred meters of the building but others can come in. We are trapped like mice in their holes without any way to send a message for reinforcements. As soon as those wards fall we will be overrun by the damn bastards." Spoke Mike who readied his wand and began casting several warding spells at the shimmering wards in order to bolster their defences.

Suddenly Nymphadora gasped as she remembered something and raised her wand to summon something that might them to get the backup they desperately needed.

A mirror zoomed into her hand and Kingsley who was besides her looked slightly puzzled but still retained the calm behaviour that he was known for. Only his sharpened eyes betrayed to anyone how much worried he was to all those who knew him.

Nymphadora raised it to look into it after tapping it with her wand twice and spoke to it getting raised eyebrows from nearly all males "This is Camy. Authorise emergency broadcast to all units. Confirm code: Vultures are here. Red - 101, Omega Star. Need immediate back at location 72. Anyone Respond?"

After two minutes of nerve wracking silence, a voice issued out of the mirror," Flame responding. Be there in seven minutes. Hold position and prepare for four friends. Secure location 72. Flame out."Tonks let out a sigh of relief even as others looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"What was that Tonks? Was that a backup call equipment? I have never seen anything like that in Auror Corps and DMLE. Are they your friends? Why are you not answering me anything, Tonks?" asked Charlie Weasley as Nymphadora ignored his demands and his face turned red to match his hair as he grew more aggravated.

Before he could speak, Kingsley spoke in his slow and calm voice, defusing any tension and making Charlie feel ashamed," I think we should worry more about the Death Eaters. As we all heard we have seven minutes before the reinforcements come here and we might be saved. Charlie, you can question Tonks later when we are safe and Tonks, you could at least answer him to ease his worries."

Charlie muttered an apology but his ire was raised again as he saw that Tonks was not even looking at him. He wanted to know why she was acting so cold with him since the start of the summer when he came back to England.

Meanwhile, Nymphadora looked at her fellow females and said," Do you think that I did wrong by calling her here? We were ordered to hide ourselves and our training with them but I don't think we are ready to deal with revealing our hand this early."

Anna Zabini spoke, her voice hitching slightly as the dildo lodged in her cunt stopped vibrating at last and she breathed out in relief. As awkward as it was fighting with a sex toy lodged in her pussy, Anna decided to try it for she was nothing else but daring.

"I think we are ready for this. They cannot remain hidden for much longer and if we did, our group would be under suspicion for not telling others about ourselves earlier. She can deal with it. Trust her and her judgement."

Angelina simply nodded as Tonks relaxed even as she wondered who would arrive here. All of the members of the Order of the Phoenix began to wait and prepare for the fight for their lives as the wards which protected them were slowly but surely growing weaker as they were getting eroded by the constant strain on them by the Death Eaters.

They listened to the loud catcalls of their killers as they taunted how they would kill them all and piss on their bodies. The mocking laughter and jeers from them were growing louder as the wards began to weaken even more and the Death Eaters began to ready themselves to kill and pillage those inside.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy who was leading them looked hungrily at the doors that lay in front of him as he wondered how much fun he would have with the Metamorph whom he had seen at a window a few moments ago. He had cast a spell that told him about the total number of persons present in the building and their relative strength. He had found seven different life signatures inside the safe house and only four of them were powerful enough to give him any competition. The rest three looked like weaklings and Lucius made them no mind.

Along with him, the other Inner Circle members were also getting more and more lustful as they imagined breaking the females inside with a hundred different and sick ways for their pure blood cocks. The tortures they had picked up for the males were equally horrifying as well.

They watched with hungry eyes as the wards shrunk even more and only half of the protections remained behind. Then there was a flash of an incoming portkey and with it, the entire tables turned on them within minutes as all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**A/N:**

**Before we start this, I want to tell you that I have been reading both fanfics and paid mainstream literature for the last several years. This story is the culmination of ideas that have been infesting my mind for months. There are a lot of ideas used in this story that come both from other fanfics and from mainstream books, TV, etc. So I request not to be told that things which I already know.**

* * *

**To all my readers who were put off by the adult content in my last chapter, I heartily apologize. However, I must confess that I have deceived you all. This story will be having lemons later on as the Rider in my story is not like the one in ON A PALE HORSE. He is a godly being, extremely overpowered with multiple personalities. But he likes to play games with others and manipulate others for his own amusement. However, he retains a bit of his human side too, so I could give the story a bit of twist from my side. Keep on reading and please understand that I am trying something out of the norm for my story. If you cannot understand the concept, message me and I'll give you an explanation but don't dis the story like it is trash.**

* * *

**WARNING: This story will contain violence, strong language, Alcohol use, lemons, and a very strong Harry.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**May 10, 1996 {Late Night}  
Potter Manor, England **

Lily Potter wiped the tears from her red eyes as she heard the full life story of Hadrian. She was wondering if she had died and her son had survived; would his fate would be like his counterpart's. Her mind was whirling at the implications of Dumbledore's role in the death of her husband and child. If she had any more doubts about the sincerity of the old goat's motives towards her family, they had been wiped off when she was told how much of a manipulator the old man was.

Hadrian or Harry as she had begun calling the counterpart of her son was looking at her with his usual expressionless and blank face. She looked at him carefully and easily broke through the facade of neutrality that Harry had put up. His eyes though cold as ever held a slight amount of warmth as she was crying. So even as Death, Harry felt something for her. This realisation sent a thrill of happiness through her.

Before she could speak, her emergency mirror for communication that she had distributed amongst her most trusted friends in case of any attack, heated up and Nymphadora's voice spoke through, citing an Omega level threat to her safe house which seemed to be under attack. Rushing back to her workplace she found that the instrument that monitored the wards was indeed showing the location under attack.

Muttering a string of curses, she sent two of her elves to Sirius and Amelia to respond to the attack site even as she sent a notification to Albus for the fact that he was chiefly responsible for the security of the safe houses even as she responded back to Tonks to hold the position. She began putting on her customised dragon hide armour in order to help those trapped. Since Tonks had reported multiple targets only and no sighting of Voldemort, she knew that she could hold off any of the Snake Face's Inner Circle.

As she went back to the room where Harry was sitting, she was startled to find him looking at her with an intense expression on his face. It was the only other expression she had seen other than the crazy smile and the cold, predatory look.

"Well then, Lady Potter. It seems that you are needed elsewhere. I might be able to help, your friends you know, if you allow me to deal with them in my way. So, are you willing to trust Death on this matter?" he asked even as his eyes grew back into those predatory looks that had shivers racing up her spine.

"Why do you want to help me? Isn't it your duty as the Pale Rider not to interfere?" she asked him, more curious at his reasoning for helping her.

The Cheshire smile was back on his face as he smirked at her and replied as a faint trace of amusement could be heard in his voice," I can bend the rules a little. And to be frank, I have been bored for thousands of years now. It's been too long since I used my magical skills on a vast scale just like I did when I was a human. I do deserve to have some fun now and then. Also, take my help as a payment for giving me shelter in your home. Those followers of Tom call themselves as Death Eaters. How very arrogant of them to think that they can call themselves as connoisseurs of Death. I must show them what Death is really like."

Lily snorted at his attempt at humour and then sighed with exasperation as Hadrian or Harry told her that he wanted to help her simply because he was bored and wanted to stretch his muscles so that he didn't get rusty at casting magic. If the situation was not dire as it was now, she would have argued with Harry a bit to see his more ridiculous justifications. She was also a bit curious at what kind of magic that he could perform.

"Ok, Hadrian but no smiting the enemies as flies. I want to see what kind of magic can you perform. And please keep it conspicuous and subtle." She said to him and took back a step at the wide feral smile on his face while wondering that allowing Death such a free reign was a good idea when he was telling her that he was bored.

She nearly missed his reply as she held out a portkey and both of them vanished into a swirl of lights," I can be as subtle as I want. After all Death is patient and always claims its victims. It is patient and most of all unexpected."

* * *

**May 11, 1996 {After Mid - Night}  
Safe House of the Order of Phoenix,  
Somewhere in Outskirts of London  
{Six Minutes Since Nymphadora's Call}**

A whoosh of activated portkey signalled the arrival of their saviours to the seven trapped persons inside the safe house. Expecting to Dumbledore or Moody, the males were suitably surprised as the portkey deposited a young male Adonis in his late teens along with Lady Potter clinging to him. Tonks and Anna, both raised their eyebrows at the unknown person and how close the widowed Lady Potter seemed to be holding the male.

The male itself was looking like he hailed from an entirely another plane of existence all together. His eyes were as bitter ice, freezing, and yet burning to the touch, and all about him the air hung thick, unnaturally so like heavy water. Nymphadora's breadth seemed to catch in her throat as she looked straight into those cat slit eyes with burning emerald pupils and an unnatural warmth pooled directly into her whole body, especially her now gushing core. The heat on her cheeks made her aware that she was blushing like a virgin bride but she couldn't take her eyes off the exotic looking male.

The male looked away and the spell was broken as she released the breath she was holding. She heard a breathy _Wow! _From Angie who was behind her and looking back she saw that both of her friends had bright red blushes on their faces, even Angelina's who looked like someone had lit up a very dark red paint behind her cheeks.

Taking in charge as Tonks seemed to incapable of asking anything now, Kingsley spoke even as his eyes had widened on seeing the familiar figure of the Vanquisher of Voldemort they had summoned last day.

"Thank you for arriving early, Lady Potter. I would like to ask where the rest of our backup is."

"Amelia and Sirius will be attacking them from the back within two to three minutes with a two teams of Aurors. I have sent a message to Albus and Moody both along with Minerva but they might take time with how Albus handles things. Hadrian here volunteered to help me on my rescue. He will lead the attack and we will provide him covering fire from the windows." Lily replied to his query even as both Charlie and Mike protested against the decision. Lily glared at them both and they flinched back at cold, burning eyes of the woman.

"This is not the time to play heroics but act smart. Hadrian volunteered to draw most of the attention to himself and we should be grateful for he will be facing the most of the attention of Death Eaters. You two along with Robert and Kingsley go and cover us from upstairs windows. Use area wide spells only when necessary. Take out any Death Eater you can. Amelia has given me permission to use lethal force and I will expect you all to use it wisely. Cripple the bastards but only if they are important persons and would be useful for getting more information on Voldemort's plans. And stop flinching when his name is said. It is cowardly and gives the enemies an edge due to your fear. You can incapacitate them but if someone of us dies due to your indecision, I will definitely hold you responsible for that." She said sternly.

Charlie and Mike both looked troubled but Roberts had looked on with a steely disposition during her speech. Lily smiled at them and spoke with fire in her voice," Hadrian, remember your promise and don't get hurt. Let's make it clear to these fools that we are not going down without a fight."

As everyone moved to their positions and Lily and the females barricaded themselves at the various windows of their home on the lower floor. The entire street was empty due to the fact that the Death Eaters had cast large spells to avoid attention from the Muggles and send them away. They would have slaughtered the entire block but the Dark Lord was adamant on not attracting any attention from the Muggle authorities till his army was not completed.

Hadrian smiled his wide smile again and moved out leaving behind three shaken females who had never seen such terrifying and lethal smile on the face of any person till now. Lily Potter simply muttered to herself at his antics looking faintly annoyed. It was certain for the Pale Rider that the counterpart of his mother was one of the most amusing characters he had ever seen in his immortal life.

* * *

Hadrian strolled out of the door as if he was just taking another stroll for the evening. The casualness of his gesture and the lack of self-preservation stunned all the present persons including Lily before she simply face palmed herself with resounding '_thwack_' sound that was unnaturally loud in the now silent room. The spell fire from the Death Eaters had stopped completely due to the sheer gall of the person to face them head on without any care or fear for their numbers.

Lucius Malfoy simply swallowed at the sight of single male standing in front of the door just a few steps away from the ward line without any care of the entire company of Death Eaters present in front of him, staring at them like one would look at an insect as he studied the Death Eaters assembled in front of him, much to the men's discomfort. The posture and the coldness emanating from the male had them all cowering away from what seemed like a storm present in front of them, personified as a simple teen.

Everyone shivered under this boy's gaze and it felt like every secret you ever held or will be holding would be completely and utterly brought to light without any personal preference. None knew that Death sees all and there is nothing in this world that remains a secret from the Pale Rider's gaze.

As Hadrian looked at them, he was stripping each of these men's souls bare. The young teen seemed to emit an aura of dread as he stood there, just smiling eerily, and even the veteran Death Eaters in their band flinched under his gaze.

If Hadrian had been a mortal being, he would have been disgusted as he found each and every fantasy of their thoughts of what they would do to those inside the safe house. He even found some sick fantasies of them doing multiple things to Lily Potter. He grew furious as he found that these insects would dare assault those under his protection. He might not feel anything as Death but he was still Harry Potter and he was still the son of Lily Potter and James Potter.

Hadrian decided to use his Elder Wand after a moment of indecision. He could practically think and just will the wand to disappear into the ether and then summon it at will, just drawing it out of thin air. And he did just that and the Elder wand materialised in his hands out of thin air, happy at the prospective of being used again by its true master.

The Elder wand was crafted to be unbeatable, to be a thing of great power. It was a weapon bathed in blood, mired in agony, baptized in suffering...

And it belonged solely to its Master, and it never have allowed any mortal to suit it fully. Even Harry who was the intended Master of Hallows had ascended to the realm of Supernatural after the Wand had claimed him as its unrivalled Master.

The Elder Wand was an anomaly to Harry. It was a blight on the world. A tear in the fabric of reality – for it should not exist. The wand itself was monstrously empty – incomplete, filled with neither good nor bad. Utterly hollow. It should not be used by mortals for it can never be controlled by them. It consumed and submerged them in a sea of ceaseless violence and lust.

The Death Eaters were transfixed by the sight of the wand in Hadrian's hand and he took the advantage without fail. Wizards were morons in even in this dimension. Will they never learn? Strike fast and strike hard. Rule Number One. Leave the enemy dead before they can retaliate.

* * *

The first wizard to die was a skinny, young man with a fat, bulbous nose. He was a recent graduate from Durmstrang and very fresh. His pure blood father had joined him in the Dark Lord's service under the assumption that he would be bringing glory for their Pure Blood House. He fired a Blood Boiling Curse with shaking hands at the male standing in front of him and watched as the curse missed the young man by a foot and was absorbed by the still present wards.

The first shot being fired, Hadrian retaliated.

There was no warning. No sign. No indication that the fight was supposed to begin. The streak of burning silver light rushed into the group, and separated the young man who had fired the curse into two screaming halves from top to bottom along with his pale and symmetrically cut Death Eater mask. Blood spurted, freshly released, and covered the stunned Death Eaters and their masks with blotches of crimson.

None had even seen the arm move or the young teen even as much as a twitch let alone speak an incantation. The Death Eaters had never expected a literal lethal response from Dumbledore's Order and were shocked at the violent death of one of their own. These Pure Bloods were cowards and often hid behind their numbers to wreak havoc and kill in order to spread fear. The opposition they faced was only used non-lethal means against them till now except for some notable exceptions. But it seemed that the game had changed, or worse yet, this person did not follow the path of self-proclaimed Leader of Light.

Back inside the safe house, Lily's eyes had widened at the lethal, yet precise response of Harry's. Tonks and Angelina had gasped at the scene in slight shock while Anna had only narrowed her eyes in response.

"A little lethal for one of the Old Fool's lot, aren't you? What is your name?" demanded Lucius Malfoy from the teen standing in front of him even as beads of sweat fell down his forehead.

"I am your Death! That is all you shall know." Hadrian replied coldly, his voice lethal and frozen and raised his hand as he pointed the Elder Wand towards them, the wand eager to please its master. Another streak of sliver light sped towards them and Malfoy leapt to the side with a curse to avoid being cut into two like the new recruit.

That was enough to shock the Death Eaters out of their reverie, and they scattered to avoid the teen's spell fire, which was standing in front of them. One was not fast enough, and McNair recalled his name was Michael before a curse was returned and the man's entire head was cleaved off like a sword had been run through his neck.

Rockwood launched a silent Diffindo and a powered up Bombarda towards the young male, judging him to be the most lethal threat out of all the people present in the safe house. Just like before, both spells seemed to have been absorbed slightly by the wards and then were surprisingly deflected back at the group. The Diffindo carved a deep gouge into the road and the Bombarda detonated after smashing into a car and showering them all within the blast radius with slightly heated shrapnel of metal. The ex-Unspeakable snarled, and shielded himself from the storm of flying debris. He looked back to deal with the boy… just in time to see another recruit go down, a smoking crater in his chest.

The boy was now casting without a break even as he began moving fluidly, never stopping, seemingly unmindful of the bright beams of magic that spat and hissed around him. There was never the shimmering glow of a conjured Protego or another defensive magic till now. Hadrian's defence was movement, a blur of random motions that made him almost impossible to target.

Not that the Death Eaters were in lack of trying. Their constant barrage of spells were rearranging the area, but none connected with the boy or the house as the wards simply absorbed the power of the spells and deflected the more powerful ones.

Trying to take even more offence at them, Hadrian moved out of the range of the more protective wards and behind him Lily screamed at him to come back. Harry's response was to simply laugh his high cold laugh, sending shivers down every single person's spine. Lily watched with growing horror as Harry raced directly into the mouth of incoming spells even as she began giving covering fire to help him before Harry used a bright silver shield to block most of the spells. The next response of the Harry made her watch in a bit of awe and horror as he showed her how much proficient he was with his magical knowledge.

Hadrian waved his wand a little slower so that everyone could see him doing this. He felt like he was doing a performance in front of an audience for fun. The casual gesture brought into being an entire murder of crows. Lily carefully observed the crows and it was revealed to her that their talons and beaks were in fact glinting like metal, and looked sharp enough to cut through solid rock like a hot knife through butter.

The arrival of some many birds stopped the spell fire for a few moments as the Death Eaters gaped at the birds in confusion. That confusion turned into outright horror for the more understanding pure bloods as their eyes caught the sight of the male whose smile seemed to be all teeth and his eyes were like burning emerald fires.

Another wave of his wand, this one was done exaggeratedly slow as to taunt the Death Eaters, the birds began attacking all the Death Eaters who cried as the birds tore strips of hide from their bodies. Their claws and beaks were sharp enough to cut into their charmed clothes and tear entire length of flesh from their hides. Some tried to blast the birds from the air but to their horror the spells simply slid off their bodies as they found the birds to be impervious to their spells. Multiple shield charms were being formed as every Death Eater tried to fend off the murderous birds.

The shields held for a few consecutive hits before being broken while the curses were spat from the more reckless Death Eaters' wands who were immediately set upon and then torn into little pieces by the conjured crows. Back at the house, everyone looked at horror at the full on carnage that was happening outside their door and even if they knew that Death Eaters would surely kill them, they felt a bit of sympathy for the dying ones. Upstairs, the wand had been dropped by the hands of Mike as he puked the contents of his dinner out on seeing the carnage and bloodbath happening down below. Charlie and Roberts both were slightly green while Kingsley who looked the calmest out of them but even inside he was feeling a bit nauseous at the scene below.

Rabastan Lestrange used an area wide banisher to dodge the birds for a moment and clear the space in front of him. He took a careful aim and mustering all the anger and hate he yelled his hope to take down this monster,"**Avada Kedavra!"**

A cold, emerald beam of light that signified the most lethal of all curses, unstoppable and powerful was spat out of the younger Lestrange's brother's wand tip and all motions passed while shields were renewed by the Death Eaters as they watched with glee at the soon to happen death of their opponent. Their hopes were dashed when the male simply waved his wand lazily and an ornately decorated white marble slab appeared in front of the person which shattered as the AK struck and blew it apart.

Before the dust had even settled, four streaks of crimson lights shot out from the dust cloud and struck without fail at the younger Lestrange brother. Two streaks cut off his legs from the knees while the other cut off his left arm from the elbow. Before his wand arm could be cut off by the fourth streak, a crow bird was pushed into its path by a banisher from Rockwood and cleaved directly into two. Rabastan collapsed in agony as his mind went into shock at the loss of three of his limbs in quick succession, even as blood pooled around him. The older brother, Rudolphus, roared with rage at his younger brother's situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amelia and Sirius had arrived with the two Auror Teams after being delayed by Dolores Umbridge who was trying her hardest to delay them by quoting unnecessary formalities and trying not to allow them to reach the location in time. It took the threat of declaration a Blood Feud by both Amelia and Sirius along with the promise of Lily Potter joining in that had the ugly toad running away as if the hounds of hell were after her.

All of them arrived at the scene of total carnage and Death Eaters being hounded by what seemed like crows. Immediately a few younger and new members threw up at the scent of blood and guts in the air. Amelia and Sirius wasted no time in ordering their teams to begin capturing the downed Death Eaters while the others in the Safe house came out as the reinforcements finally arrived at the scene and began attacking the Death Eaters. Seeing the odds now heavily against them, as they were pinned from both sides, Lucius sounded a general retreat as the Death Eaters took down their anti-transportation wards and activated their portkeys quickly.

Rudolphus summoned his brother and vanished immediately as he caught him, leaving behind his dismembered limbs in a pool of his blood.

Seeing the reinforcements arrive, Hadrian vanished the conjured crows and with a quick thought banished back his wand into the ether. He stood silently to the side looking just as he did as always at the carnage he had caused while looking at the frightened glances of the others except for Lily who seemed to be trying to peer into his eyes as if searching for something. He gave her a sad little smile before turning his face back into the emotionless mask.

Hadrian looked at them and without even looking at their souls he knew what they all were thinking. _How could he, a mere teen be this dangerous and seemed almost incapable of guilt, of sorrow at the taking of a life, hell, Hadrian had seemed incapable of even pity. _

_When his eyes, cold and soulless, beheld the body of the slain Death Eaters, no emotion seemed to register, just the understanding that another foe had fallen._

_This was how he as Death looked at the entire world._

At least there was a silver lining. But even that was very little. As only a few of the downed and captured Death Eaters were captured as their portkeys were summoned of by a quick incantation from Sirius who on seeing a few captured Death Eaters disappear had acted on instinct and nearly transported himself to Voldmort's home as the portkeys moved towards him.

Only a quick Protego from Amelia saved him. He smiled sheepishly at her unimpressed glare and looked around himself and whistled as he saw the full extent of carnage.

Seeing Lily and others moving towards him, he moved forward and with a charming smile greeted her," Hello, Lily Flower. Didn't expect you to be this vicious with them? What happened here, that you tore them apart like cattle?"

"It wasn't me but my new friend's work, Sirius. He is standing just next to Tonks and under my protection. He was the one who put the entire team of Death Eaters into defensive while we were waiting for you to arrive. What took you so long? You all were nearly ten minute's late." she replied while all the others who had just arrived shot Hadrian surprised looks. It wasn't every day that you hear that a young teen looking like he had just passed Hogwarts, had wiped out an entire team consisting of thirty Death eaters by himself.

"Umbridge!" exclaimed Amelia angrily, even as Lily let out an unladylike snort.

Sirius Black turned and gazed sharply at the young man standing just next to his cousin, Nymphadora who was gazing at the boy with something akin to awe and terror. In fact he found that everyone except for Anna Zabini and Kingsley Shacklebolt was shooting the boy same glances like his cousin. Lily was gazing at the boy with an intensity that made him recoil slightly.

"So, you are the person who was responsible for this massacre. What is your name and how do you know Lily Flower?" asked Sirius as he evaluated the young man in front of him. He looked more like a male model rather than a warrior. What raised Sirius's hackles was the subtle scent of death intermingling with something intoxicating wafting of the male in subtle amounts as he could smell it via his slightly enhanced nose, courtesy of him being an Animagus.

Also, he was gazing at the bodies strewn around with a dispassionate and neutral look. It made the claim of Lily as rather true as the cause of the hellish massacre was none other but a young boy, a boy that seemed to Sirius as the very incarnate of Death itself.

The question that remained behind could be summed in one word.

How?

How could just one person, just someone who's not yet a full adult be capable of such carnage, such mindless destruction? How could one whose eye held no lust, no anger, no hatred nor sorrow take so many lives without the slightest of guilt? The calm composure of his face, the grace with which he carried himself, it was as though human lives meant nothing to the pale skinned, dark haired boy.

Nothing but livestock.

The boy spoke, his voice colder than ice and neutral, yet melodious like an angel's," My name is Hadrian Evans, Lord Black. I am Lady Potter's guest since my arrival in the British Isles. I was summoned here in order to deal with Tom Riddle."

A snort came from one of the Aurors and Amelia Bones turned and asked," Is there any problem?"

Auror Dawlish, who had snorted, replied his voice full of arrogance and disbelief," Yes, Madam Bones. I find it hard to believe that some newbie graduate managed to stop nearly thirty Death Eaters without a single scratch on his body. If I may say, it looks like they all attacked the Death Eaters with lethal force and then in order to avoid any legal ramifications put the entire issue on a young teen we have never seen before. We should simply arrest these lot for being vigilantes and question them under Veritaserum."

Amelia Bones felt an incoming headache at the holier than thou attitude of Dawlish. She simply glared at him and spoke, her voice making her displeasure quite known as Dawlish quailed under her gaze," Auror Dawlish, I would like you to keep your conspiracy theory to yourself. If you haven't forgotten, I have given the Aurors right to use legal force against Death Eaters. Also, Lady Lily Potter is a member of the Department of Mysteries and out of our jurisdiction. As for others, they are trainee Aurors under the command of Auror Moody with Kingsley and Tonks being fully trained Aurors themselves. If Lady Potter has said that he is under her protection then it makes Mr Evans actions under the mantle of Department of Mysteries and House Potter. Therefore, I would ask you not to make baseless allegations. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Replied a clearly shaken Dawlish as he didn't even notice Amelia not saying anything about the presence of Charlie Weasley.

"Ok, then. I will want to have a debriefing on the incident tomorrow, from all of you. And a report from the Department of Mysteries would be appreciated, Lily. Let's get these Death Eaters to the DMLE cells and no one, not even the Minister of Magic has any say in this investigation. Few of you will guard them back at DMLE while Sirius and I will investigate here. I am treating this as number one priority level case and declaring our forces at full standby till we have questioned all of those captured. Come on, what are you waiting for. Move Out!" barked Amelia and the Auror teams began teleporting the captured men to DMLE cells after stunning each one of them again for good measure.

"Lily, me and Sirius will meet you later in the morning at Potter Manor. Please, get the girls back to the manor for rest. Kingsley, you take Weasley back to Molly and then report straight to me. Mike and Roberts, follow me back to the Ministry. I would like to talk to you both. Till then take care." Spoke Amelia and everyone nodded to her except for Hadrian who was staring again at the dead bodies that hadn't been transported till now. His gaze was fixed decidedly at a number of dismembered limbs lying in a pool of blood.

Lily nodded and the others began moving to complete their tasks. Kingsley nodded and along with Charlie side-apparated to Burrow.

Mike and Roberts apparated to the Ministry while the Auror teams had till then moved out the captured Death Eaters and casualties to the DMLE. Tonks and the girls had collected their personal items in the safe house. Nymphadora had her duffel bag slung over her shoulder and was whispering to Anna and Angelina who were both nodding to whatever she was suggesting.

"Ok, then girls come here. Hadrian, let's go." Said Lily as she held out a long silk rope.

Every one said their goodbyes, except for the silent Hadrian and Sirius nodded at them before Lily tapped the Rope Portkey with her wand and they were off.

As the tug behind their navels hooked them away, Lily held Hadrian hard with her left arm so that they would not bang into each other as they swirled by the colours.

Behind them, Dumbledore arrived along with a few members of the Order of the Phoenix to provide assistance for Lily's call, missing their departure.

* * *

With a sudden thud all of them landed and the colours dissolved, it was showing them just outside on the marble steps in front of the large double doors. The Knights carved out of stone seemed to give an aura of protectiveness as they all settled.

Nymphadora, of course, lost her balance and tripped over her feet and crashed directly on to Hadrian who almost went down by holding Tonks as she smothered his face with her pillow like breasts, before he righted himself and prevented them both from falling down.

"Hmm. Strong and Mysterious. Along with being powerful and brave, Mr Hadrian. I think I will keep you for now." Said Nymphadora as she subtly felt his muscles and nearly groaned at the tight, sculpted torso beneath her fingers. She slowly ground her thong covered core over his black trouser clad crotch and her eyes widened and became slightly glassy at what see could feel.

Lily cleared her throat a bit loudly and spoke, her voice slightly miffed," If you are done molesting my guest Nymphadora, I would like to welcome you all to the Potter Manor. I still haven't talked to you about calling me in an unspecified zone without any prior knowledge. Not to mention how easily one of our safe houses was discovered by Death Eater forces."

Tonks gave Hadrian one last ground of her hot crotch and then got off him. Hadrian's face was still neutral and blank, not showing a mild discomfort or even a blush at the forwardness of Nymphadora's sexual teasing. As if what the woman had done had no effect on him. Tonks pouted at Hadrian's ability to maintain his composure while the other girls looked slightly surprised at seeing someone so composed at Tonks teasing. They focussed their attention on Lily Potter who was looking at them a bit steadily.

All of them entered the manor where the Potter Elves brought them refreshments. Then, Lily spoke as they drank the cool lemonade," Nym, Anna and Angie, why don't you three go to the rooms upstairs and unwind yourselves. We all be having a very late dinner. Till then, Hadrian and I have to talk about some things."

All three girls knew that this was not a request, so they moved out quietly with them still shooting the strange male not so subtle looks.

As soon as the three females had gone, Lily motioned for Hadrian to follow her. Still keeping the blank face, Hadrian followed her to where Lily was leading him. He could easily read the emotions off the woman as they were wafting off her in thick waves.

He could only hope that Lily Potter would not react harshly like she did when he was confirmed to be a Potter.

* * *

**Back at the Safe House**

Albus Dumbledore was looking with his kind grandfatherly eyes as he gazed at the undamaged safe house and not a single Death Eater in sight. He was happy that the Death Eater attack was foiled and no one from both sides were hurt. Alongside him a few members of the Order of The Phoenix were present. Moody and Minerva were here even though Albus hadn't informed them about the attack and the rest of the Order seemed to be thinking where the attack was as nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for a few red stains on the tarmac of the road which were not visible easily.

Both Minerva and Moody were hit by an Adfero message as soon as they arrived from Lily after which they both portkeyed back after sharing a small discussion with Amelia and Sirius. Both looked a bit grim at whatever news they had been told. Albus Dumbledore tried to listen into their conversation but Sirius had already thought of that and created a privacy bubble around them. Even though, Dumbledore was rebuffed, he did not allow that to deter him and waited patiently for the others to finish their talks. He would later ask Minerva for details, forgetting that Minerva was already cross with him. **{No thanks to a certain Arrival.}**

The Aurors had removed all the evidence of dead and captured Death Eaters, thus, Albus did not even think that the attackers would have been defeated and would have suffered losses. As far as he was concerned, he had given the orders to only use non-lethal means against these purists. He did not even factor into account the person he had summoned a day before or the fact that someone would try to disobey his orders.

He walked forward, his eyes twinkling like anything as he looked patronisingly at both Amelia and Sirius who often joined forces with Lily in opposing him now a day's. Albus Dumbledore did not know that what he would learn today would shake his mind to the very core of his beliefs.

"So, Amelia and Sirius, you managed to reach here in time and stop the attackers forcing them to flee. I hope you encountered no problems. I would like to know the details of what happened here, if you would like to indulge an old man's curiosity. I am merely worried about the losses that occurred here." He asked them as he acted like the kind grandfather he liked to portray himself.

Amelia and Sirius, both sighed to themselves as they found this routine getting very old. It was funny the way Albus arrived always fashionably late to any attack scene and would then harass the officials on scene by asking them about the investigation being done even though he did nothing to help. His Order was more of a hindrance than help. And the old fool had the gall to chide them for using lethal and stronger responses against their opponents who threw the Unforgivable Curses around like candy. However, they shared a mutual small grin that went unnoticed by Dumbledore as they decided to use Dumbledore's method of using half-truths to suitably misdirect him, just like he used to do.

"You know Albus, it is Madam Bones and Auror Black to you whenever we are on a duty. And please, we did not do anything to cause the Death Eaters to retreat. That was done by Lily's new friend. A Mister Evans. You know of him as Lily said that you met him yesterday." Said Amelia as she mentally grinned at the slowly paling Albus who felt that someone was walking over his grave.

Albus did not know that this was only the beginning of his bad news for today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Before we start this, I want to tell you that I have been reading both fanfics and paid mainstream literature for the last several years. This story is the culmination of ideas that have been infesting my mind for months. There are a lot of ideas used in this story that come both from other fanfics and from mainstream books, TV, etc. So I request not to be told that things which I already know.**

**WARNING: This story will contain violence, strong language, Alcohol use, lemons, and a very strong Harry.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**May 11, 1996 {Early Morning}  
Potter Manor, England**

Lily Potter led Harry to her second bedroom where she simply stood and stared at the young man who was in fact an Avatar of the oldest forces present in the world.

A Death Incarnate.

After nearly a minute or two of tense silence, she spoke as she visibly halted the thoughts her mind was taking and spoke," That was to put it very interesting, Harry. I didn't knew that you were so proficient with magic and duelling. Who taught you all that?"

"You don't want to ask that, Lady Potter. I can smell the fear that wafts of your skin. You are afraid of my power. You are afraid what more secrets I could be hiding. You feel-" he stopped as he felt a hand on his lips. Lily Potter had put her fingers upon his lips even as tears appeared in her emerald eyes and she spoke, haltingly but no less firmly," Don't be stupid, Harry. I know you have always been let down on the matter of trust and family. I am not afraid of your power but I am afraid of what Dumbledore would do if he knew of your origins. I am afraid of what those pure blood purists will do to since you have cut down so many of their numbers today. The Ministry, Albus, Voldemort. These all are the sides that will be gunning for you now since they know that you are a player in the game. I can't let in good conscience allow that to happen when you have already suffered so much by others' hands in your dimension. I already lost my child once, I will not lose you again." And she hugged him.

Hadrian's eyes had grown a bit warm before the ever present coldness and neutrality filled them back. He spoke, his voice more like a raging blizzard," Lady Potter, not to be cold but I had millennia's to deal with my experiences and with the mortal life I lived. I am well over what happened to me. You on the other hand are falling deeper into the trap of mixing of two dimensions. I am not your son, just a counterpart to his mortal shell. I am certainly weak and I can deal with any mortal that comes after me with delusions of grandeur. And not but not the least, don't lose yourself to the trap of emotions again. You will be only hurting yourself." He felt Lily shiver in his arms before he spoke further but warmly," I am not meant to stay here Lady Potter. I will have to go back one day to my dimension. I can't be in good conscience be your son or act like one since it has been many eras since I was young. However, I will be your friend till I am here. You can let go of your past Lily Potter. It is not going to hurt you. Just don't worry and believe in yourselves."

Lily Potter began silently sobbing in his arms as Harry held her close to himself. Hadrian sighed and mentally wished to himself again that he could turn his humanity off. When he had ascended, Harry had gotten a choice to leave behind his humanity or not. He had chosen not to do so. So in essence, he was still Harry Potter and the Pale Rider both. And, Harry Potter was his moral conscience that sympathised with Lily Potter and her situation. He knew that even though he wanted to keep her at arm's length, Harry Potter part of him would not allow that as he could feel that Lily Potter had an important part to play in the war and he still felt something for the woman, Lily Potter nee Evans.

So, he mentally cursed himself and his humanity a little as he felt those warring emotions within himself and yet he felt no fear of what was he going to do. He was not afraid and it had been too long since he had some fun. Something clicked inside his mind as he felt a long piece of puzzle getting solved from his training days in the Veil. On realising what was happening with him, a blooming Cheshire grin spread over his lips as his eyes glowed slightly.

Death had involved himself in this game fully, for the stakes here were different. Mortals watch out for the Pale Rider is on the prowl again.

* * *

Upstairs, Anna Zabini was standing under the shower of the bathroom as she panted and released her seventh orgasm for today. The young woman was moaning unashamedly as she pumped the massive dildo in and out of her wet cunt even as her hairless pussy lips clung to the toy's girth and her incredibly tight muscles tried to suck the toy back into their crushing embrace. Her drooling cunt was leaking juices like a overflowing pot with rivulets of clean liquid running down her thighs as she gave one last pull to the toy and removed it from her pussy.

She was gleaming with sweat and her chest was heaving hard enough to make her tits jiggle gently. The toy in her hand was held limply and looked like she had just given birth to it. It was wet and shiny with her cum and fluids as she dropped it with a sigh on the floor. The lights of the shower allowed a soft golden glow to light up the room and dappled the frame of the sexually frustrated woman.

"Damn my Succubus traits!" she spoke to herself softly, as she came down from her high, looking even more annoyed as she felt the dull itch of her pussy begging to be sated, start again. Anna growled to herself as she remembered what had led to this predicament or more importantly whom.

"This stay is going to be very frustrating!" she moaned to herself as she held her face in her hands.

She looked back into the massive wall mirror opposite to her and glared at her reflection, then turned around showing her delicious and incredibly sexy, heart shaped arse. Using both her hands, she prised apart her arse cheeks to show the world her second hole. The anal beads toy end was showing from her pulsating rosebud as her anal muscles gave the rhythmic contractions and the toy was pushed out a bit before getting sucked in and she looked at it as if not even thinking a bit about her actions.

In fact, Anna herself did not need to concentrate on her body's sexual desires and actions. The Succubus heritage and traits in her Zabini blood made her every action seem to be sexually charged. Blood that seemed be a bit more potent than normal for her as compared to her entire family.

She simply increased her muscles flexing with a simple thought and watched a bit fascinated as the beads began to be pushed out her now O-shaped arsehole, one after the other. When the final bead was pulled out, the entire string of anal beads fell on the shower floor with a loud _thwack,_ which was a bit loud in the empty bathroom. Ignoring the toys on the floor and turning to the shower heads, Anna started the water. She hissed slightly as the streams of hot water hit her tired body, making her relax her muscles as steam rose off her body. She let out a soft moan as she washed away all the accumulated sweat and dirt from today's events.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone but back in the safe house when she saw Lady Potter's companion, she wanted to do nothing but drag his sinful, Adonis body back to the bedroom and ride him till she could do it no longer. That male was nothing but one delicious tease wrapped with power and mystery. Her inner instincts had demanded that she should bed him, show him that she was worthy of being his companion.

Those thoughts had come to her mind with such intensity that she had felt that her inner succubus had burst out of her.

That is what she called her instincts as- her Inner Succubus.

She stopped the water and towelled off her body as she left the bathroom.

Anna Zabini looked at the mirror at her fit body and scowled when she felt the need of self-gratification burn again in her. She vowed to herself that she would get to the bottom of this mystery as she found her thoughts returning to the male present in the manor once again. There was something in him that called out to her inner blood and her body and that scared her a little bit.

* * *

**May 11, 1996 {Early Morning}  
Potter Manor, England**

The elves of the Potter Manor were known for making foods even more heavenly than the feasts of Hogwarts. It was often told by those privileged to have food cooked by the Potter family elves always spoke of how delicious and heavenly the dish put in front of them was. Many pure blood families had often requested the Potter House for the services of their elves for their very important functions for a number of favours. It was also told that these elves were better than any other family elves as they ferociously guarded the lives of their Masters and Mistresses till they died.

An important piece in history of the Potter House that tells how three elves of the Potter family destroyed over seven manors of the killers family of their Master before they were ordered by the new Master to leave them alone, before the new Master himself declared feud between those families and themselves. The elves destroyed over several thousand Galleons worth of property and caused several serious injuries to the accused. Even the Ministry or the Wizengamot could not say anything against that because there was no way any pureblood would admit to be defeated by a trio of mad elves who could with a snap of their fingers could cause severe destruction.

The Potter family books have given these elves as the title of the Three Musketeers' of Potter House.

Right now, the elves were trying to make a very late dinner or a very early breakfast and the general bickering was going on amongst them that what they would serve today to their three female guests and the Mistress and the young Master. A young elf by the name of Mipsy arrived with a pop and spoke to the assembled elves with a sad voice," Young Master be helping Mistress Lily right now. Mistress Lily is being sad and crying badly. Mipsy wanted to go and help the Mistress but Young Master was con... cons... _ahem_.. Helping her. I did not gets the order for the foods. Mipsy is being sorry but Mipsy is being worried about Mistress Lily."

One of the other female elf spoke up, sniffling," The Young Master is good for Miss Lily. Mistress is being sad when the Snake Man attacked Master James and Young Master Harry. Poor Masters being killed makes Mistress Lily hurt very much. We have no order for the foods but I think we be cooking the full dinner from these cook books Mistress Lily brought from her travels. Let's make the foods for all. We is being late already." And with that the elves moved back to their cooking and other household tasks.

* * *

An hour later, every human occupant of the Potter Manor was sitting at the dining table and looking at the veritable mountain of foods cooked by the elves from various cookbooks. There were Greek dishes, Italian foods, French Cuisines and the ever trusty British dishes. Nymphadora along with Angelina were sitting next to Anna who was sitting opposite to Hadrian. Lily was, as normally, sitting at the head of the table with Hadrian sitting on her left hand side giving everyone the same neutral expression that he was wearing back at the safe house.

Lily's eyes were still a bit red from crying but she was feeling a lot better. However, most of her attention was taken by the fact that Nymphadora was shooting hot looks at the young Avatar of Death but was being summarily ignored. A burning feeling of jealousy raised its ugly head for a moment in Lily's mind but was immediately suppressed.

Lily looked at Hadrian and gave him a look. Hadrian sighed but nodded at her. Lily looked at the girls and then tapped the spoon with her glass getting their attention and waved at him." I would like to introduce my new friend to you all properly. His name is Hadrian Evans and he is an old acquaintance of mine. I met him when I was in Greece studying for my runes mastery. He helped me in a few things and complex theories and so did I. We parted ways when he had to go to the East for some personal reasons. Though we kept in contact over the years and when he heard about the situation in England, he volunteered to help me. I was just as surprised to see him at the Black Manor where he arrived. Now it is getting very late. Why don't we all eat the food that the elves have prepared for us? It would be a shame to let this food go waste."

As they absorbed all that Lily spoke up again as she looked at her three new recruits, "Let's dig in everyone. I know you girls are tired and had a harrowing experience tonight. But let me tell you that no matter what happens we must look out for each other and I would help you no matter what. I am a bit happy that we scored a great victory over the Death Eaters and managed to thin down their ranks. Even though I am a bit miffed that we were exposed a little early to Dumbledore and Tom Riddle in our involvement against them. Ministry is right now a non-entity but take care and be properly wary of people like Umbridge, Dawlish, Scrimgeour, and a few others who are supporters of pure blood agenda and their own beliefs."

All of them looked at the virtual banquet in front of them and then began piling over the various delicacies to eat. Anna in particular was very happy to see a few Italian dishes and they looked to be cooked masterfully. Nymphadora had taken up a few French foods along with a number of Italian dishes unlike Angelina who was sampling a bit of everything.

Lily Potter on the other hand was trying the Greek dishes and passed a few to Hadrian to taste.

"Who is Tom Riddle? And why did you not include Minister Fudge in the list, Lady Potter?" asked Angelina even though her attention was mostly at the male who seemed to be more interested in reading a medium sized book in an obscure language that she would bet that none of them would know about while eating with the elegance of royalty. Each of his movements were fluid and graceful, like a symphony of birds, elegant and enchanting.

His hands never missed anything that he took from his plate, yet his eyes never left the book he was reading.

Lily sighed but she turned to Hadrian and spoke," Hadrian, can you give them the specifics?"

Hadrian who was reading snapped his eyes to Lily and then smiled the warmest smile that each of them had ever seen, though it was barely a ghost of a smile. Anna let out a small sigh of longing even though as Tonks grew her tits by another half cup or so. Angelina who was asking had her mouth open slightly even though as it looked like she had forgotten to breathe.

Lily who was the recipient of the smile looked a bit more upbeat than before as Hadrian smiled at her.

Hadrian noticed his allure affecting all of them and pulled a handle over his power and aura and began," Of course, Lady Potter. I -" before he was interrupted by Lily glaring at him slightly. He sighed before amending his fact and addressing her again," I mean Lily. Ok, an important history lesson. Tom Marvolo Riddle is the true name of the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort. He is a half-blood who can trace his bloodline from the Slytherin family through the Gaunt line and is an indirect relative of Salazar Slytherin.

The Slytherin family after the Death of Salazar was broken down into three main categories- The Elder Two lines from the daughters of Salazar himself and the youngest line from the son from Salazar's younger brother. The daughters married into the Griffindor and Peverell lines secretly and vanished from the written history while the brother's son left the country's shores and went on long travels towards Eastern Europe. The written history tells that after a decade or so he came back to Britain where he married a cousin of his and his line lived and extended further down the centuries and became to what we call as Gaunt Family.

The Gaunt family was a very ancient Wizarding family noted for a vein of instability and violence that flourished through the generations due to their habit of marrying their own cousins. Lack of sense coupled with a great liking for grandeur meant that the family gold was squandered several generations before Voldemort was ever born.

His mother and her brother along with their father were left in squalor and poverty. Both the last Gaunt males had a very nasty temper, a fantastic amount of arrogance and pride, and a couple of family heirlooms.

Marvolo was the name of Volemort's grandfather, his son's name was Morfin, and his daughter was called Merope, and they were the last of the Gaunts. Merope was Voldemort's mother.

Voldemort's father was a man named Tom Riddle senior,a handsome Muggle who used live nearby their home in Little Hangleton and for whom Merope Gaunt cherished a secret, burning passion.

Gaunt family often has claimed that they were the true descendants of Salazar Slytherin and also from Cadmus Peverell but they are wrong on both counts."

"Oh!" said Nymphadora as she took in all that. Looking at her fellow females, she saw them digesting the information that the Dark Lord who called himself a Champion for the Pure Blood cause was himself a half blood and the ancestry he claimed was not his to claim. Then Anna asked a question that was burning in all their minds," So why this information is not made public or widely known? If it was known that the Dark Lord is a half blood, we could create dissension in his ranks and even remove several families from following him."

Hadrian smiled and motioned to Lily Potter who was looking at them with something akin to contemplation. She answered," Voldemort has managed to erase most traces of his ancestry and half-blood heritage. Also, he has inspired a great amount of fear by using Parseltongue and declaring himself as Salazar's champion. The Pure Bloods want a figure head to lead them. Tom fills that role very well. As for sowing dissent seeds in the army of Riddle, it is not easy as it sounds. We cannot dispute that Tom has a link to Slytherin family. Next, the purebloods who are fanatical would disregard the mundane heritage of Tom because he still is a half -pure blood. Also, there are many other reasons but that will be going into technicalities and it is going to be tedious for you to understand that."

"What about Cornelius Fudge? Why is he not on the watch list?" asked Nymphadora at which Lily made a face as if she had tested something foul before replying," Fudge is in Malfoy's pocket and a corrupt politician whose only agenda is to be on the sides of those who would allow him to win the favour of the masses and fill his pocket with gold. Right now, Lucius Malfoy is highly connected and has a great deal of influence and money. As soon as he falls, Fudge will leave him and search for a new person to leech off. He is an inefficient Minister and a total spineless coward. His only weaknesses are power and money which is why he can never take hard decisions."

Hadrian who had been thinking along some new way to cause Dumbledore's beard to knot looked at the anger and venom in Lily's voice and simply shrugged. His gaze then shifted to the females lost in their own thoughts but he could easily see the sceptic emotion rolling off them in waves. He wasn't surprised at that as the story which had been concocted by Dumbledore to explain his existence in this dimension was flimsy at best and wouldn't hold a candle to the scrutiny of determined person's intent on finding about him. But the three young females respected Lily enough to not question her on her claims.

Hadrian had already procured his identities and proofs of his identity and they had already been circulated through the entire systems of bureaucracy both Magical and Mundane. His identity was concealed by his powers and Hadrian had watched Dumbledore flounder around getting no hints of his ancestry or station. The old fool had on several durations of his stay in the #12 Grimmauld Place had tried to read his mind but each time the old man had gotten nothing. His very aura had twisted and broken the weak Leglimency probe into nothingness, making the old man wince every time as the backlash of the destroyed magic punished his mind by giving him a hell of a headache again and again.

But the Old Fool was persistent and had tried it again and with the same result.

As if the old man's pathetic mental strength could even touch his mind.

**Foolish mortal!**

Had Hadrian allowed that magic to connect to him, Dumbledore's head would have exploded like a watermelon bursting on getting smashed with a hammer, under the strain of attempting to comprehend his very existence.

"Hmm! He is very good at magic. We all saw his performance a few hours ago. Do you think he will teach us in learning new magic or tricks?" asked Angelina as her eyes traced the sculpted torso of the young man visible on his black and silvery mesh shirt. Nymphadora who was feeling a bit hot under her collar also thought of all the new moves that she could try with the young male when alone. Her thoughts began to get increasingly sexual as images of her doing sexual gymnastics flashed across her mind.

Suppressing her blush with her Meta-morph powers, she looked over the male once again and her eyes noticed the silvery symbol traced over his heart over the coat he was wearing. She traced the symbol again and again with her eyes as a vague memory of her mother telling a story came to her mind but she did not remember the specifics. Pushing away her thoughts, she turned back to eating as a few ideas began to be cooked in her mind.

"Lily, do you think I should go to Gringotts tomorrow? I have to get an account established here. Also, I have an idea for increasing the security of the Potter Estate. The wards on this entire land are powerful and ancient but I can add a smaller but powerful ward scheme over the existing wards and integrate both the schemes without damaging the older structure. After having the food, I can discuss it if you want or would you like to rest." He asked Lily who was immediately reminded of how drained she was from all the revelations over various last few hours.

Before she could answer, Tonks spoke up," Hadrian, can you teach me some of the magic you used today, after we eat the food, if you are free? We could, you know, get to spend some time together and learn a few new things, if Lily doesn't mind. I was really impressed by how you handled the Death Eaters. I would like to get some training from you. So, what do you say, handsome?" she finished by making her eyes big and watery using her talents.

Lily wanted to stop Hadrian from saying yes but then she remembered that she had to talk with both Amelia and Sirius and explain to them about the ritual that Dumbledore did and Hadrian's arrival in their dimension, in the afternoon. The option of sleeping to get some well-deserved rest was looking more and better.

"Ok. I will do it. But only if you are not asleep or tired. Meet me in the grounds at seven in the morning. Till then you can have a small rest. Even, Lily should have some rest. She looks knackered. I will discuss it later with you. You must sleep for you look really tired." He said firmly but softly to Lily who wanted to talk with him but then yawned and nodded to him.

After that he felt silent and all the women began talking amongst themselves. Hadrian tuned them out and began thinking out over some of the ideas to increase the security of the Potter grounds. He was thinking over something when he felt something malicious and wrong just outside the wards of the Potter Estate. He turned his head sharply and gazed at what had attracted the attention of his Death Magic. His gaze pierced through the walls, magic, shadow, earth and flesh and locked onto the group of persons standing just outside of the wards.

A female stepped forward in his gaze, away from her fellow Death Eaters, and pulled off her hood. Her mask was on but Hadrian still could see her face clearly as if she was standing just next to him. Azkaban had hollowed Bellatrix Lestrange's face, making it gaunt and skull-like, but it was looking alive with a feverish, fanatical glow. But as he looked at the woman appearing to be Bellatrix, his gaze simply stripped away the false flesh and runic glamour's along with the necromantic magic used to hide the construct.

He was truly surprised as he looked at the construct and its properties. He could also see the Dark Mark of Voldemort pulsing on her animated dead flesh. Concentrating on the Death Magic surrounding the construct, he snaked a miniscule tendril of his power into the construct and immediately was assaulted by full information of its creation and purpose and by whom was this done.

Indeed Lord Black was one resourceful man to do something like this, that too in order to help his daughter.

"This is very interesting and not to mention delightful." He chuckled to himself softly, attracting attention from the females who stared at him questioningly." Just an errant thought. Nothing important." He said and watched as they began talking amongst themselves again.

After a few minutes, he watched the Death Eaters along with the necromantic construct vanish back into the forests. He broke off his link but not before he felt the Bellatrix's copy arrive near Voldemort magical signature.

After a few minutes, everyone moved out from the dining room to their rooms in order to rest and get some sleep. Lily called the elves before turning for bed and thanked them for making such a nice dinner while Hadrian watched her interact with her servants. After another round of thanksgiving, Lily retired to the master bedroom on the first floor with Hadrian being given a room just next to her. All the three girls had already been given their own rooms on the ground floor itself, next to each other.

All of the females slept soundly while the Pale Rider who was standing at the window and not sleeping, gazed towards the direction he could feel the magical signature of Voldemort and the necromantic construct of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black.

His cheeks spilt into the wide Cheshire grin again and his pearly white teeth glinted in the darkness as his eyes bled into the predatory feline slits and enlarged slightly.

_'This is rather interesting indeed.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

**Author's Apology:  
**

**I**** wish to apologize to all my readers due to the lateness of uploading my chapters. Since I was giving my last semester exams over the last two months I had no time to write any updates to my stories. None the less, I'm back and will start writing those updates soon. Till then folks enjoy this chapter and please, please, please review**** the story...  
**

**Vishalddarkside signing out...**


End file.
